


Ушер, Великий и Ужасный

by Lkv



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blood and Injury, Deaf Character, Drama, Gang Rape, M/M, Social Issues, Stuttering
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-07
Updated: 2014-02-07
Packaged: 2018-01-11 13:12:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 24,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1173465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lkv/pseuds/Lkv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Мир старшеклассника Узумаки Наруто - череда уличных стычек и нескончаемая борьба за свое место. Пережитое изнасилование, вынесенное на страницы желтых газет, становится для него последней каплей. Но встреча с глухим художником Учихой Итачи удаляет Наруто от грани его безумия.<br/>Они сближаются, и постепенно Наруто погружается в его беззвучный мир. Он совсем не похож на мир Узумаки. Он тих и спокоен. Но узнавая глухого все лучше, Наруто понимает, что грани их миров совсем рядом.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Предисловие

Поймать Наруто было несложно. Этот простофиля всегда норовил залезть на самую темную улочку города. Хотя, знаете, скорее всего, здесь уместнее не «простофиля», а «наглец». Потому что он знал о том, что мы могли бы пойти за ним. Но ему было плевать.  
В общем, поймать его было проще простого. Гораздо сложнее было удержать его в руках. Серьезно, ни разу не видел, чтобы люди так отчаянно вырывались. И ни разу после разборок с одной-единственной сукой у меня не было синяков и царапин на роже больше, чем у этой суки. Ну, вы понимаете…  
Рюхей схватил парня, зажав меж плечом и предплечьем его голову. В потемках улицы я увидел, как затрепыхалось его тело, и клочок волос, выглядывающий из-за плотного плеча Рюхея, задергался в унисон с ним. Раздалось шипение — несомненно, это был Наруто; и его ступня в осеннем ботинке с тяжелой подошвой заехала Рюхею по голени. Тот матюгнулся и согнул руку сильнее. Аран и Кейго, узрев эту картину, бросились на подмогу, осыпая Наруто красочными ругательствами. Куча борющихся парней в тусклом свете единственного фонаря, выглядывающего из-за угла многоэтажки, слилась в нечто бесформенное, серо-синее. Я тогда еще не отошел от выпитого накануне, поэтому минуты две-три просто наблюдал за ними, думая о чем-то отвлеченном. Наруто тем временем получил пару ударов по голове и упал на асфальтированную дорогу, чернеющую от пролитого вчерашним вечером дождя. Его принялись молотить ногами, так же старательно осыпая бранью. Усерднее всех был Кейго: выбивая на согнутой калачиком спине Наруто какой-то одному ему понятный мотив, он так и подпрыгивал при каждом ударе, надеясь заехать лежачему по голове, которую тот рефлекторно закрыл руками. Танец на парне продолжался минут пять, пока тот не отрубился.  
— Блядь… — выдохнул Рюхей, и Кейго с Араном тут же остановились, словно это был наш условный сигнал (я, между прочим, не припомню такого). – Сука…  
И он с облегчением вздохнул.  
— Э!— Кейго первым заметил, что я не участвовал в потасовке. – Ты хули встал там, мудило?  
Я тоже вздохнул. Но не с облегчением, а с напускным раздражением. И ответил:  
— Иди нахуй.  
Что я еще мог ответить...  
— Что, ёпта? – заорал, не сходя с места, Кейго. Он все еще находился в каком-то агрессивно-возбужденном состоянии, и очевидно, готовился при возможности продолжить «танец» на мне.  
Внутренне я заволновался, потому что сейчас, непротрезвевший, я вряд ли мог и минуту выстоять против него – да что там, не только против него, даже против дохлячка Арана не смог бы. Но я ответил то, что требовал «этикет»:  
— Нахуй уебись!   
— Че?!  
Аран заржал.  
— Закройтесь. – Спокойно сказал Рюхей, тем временем приподнявший Наруто за плечи. – И помогите мне.  
С Рюхеем никто никогда не спорил. Мы «закрылись» сразу же, как он и советовал, и подошли к бессознательному Наруто.  
Невдалеке тускло поблескивали поржавевшие поручни подвальной лестницы.   
Как я и думал, мы пошли туда...

 

Глава 1

Здесь пахло гнилью, мочой и крысами. Наруто, правда, никогда не нюхал крыс, но только-только очнувшись у двери в подвал и ноздрями втянув гнилостный запах, скользящий по углам, он подумал, что так непременно пахнут крысы. Темно-серые, толстые крысы с бледнеющими в темноте хвостиками. Вроде той, что неуклюже карабкалась по лестнице…  
Наруто испуганно дернулся и вытаращился на крысу. Порыв не остался незамеченным, и откуда-то справа загоготали, а на шею Наруто легла тяжелая рука, почти сразу же принявшаяся поглаживать его с приторно-издевательской нежностью. Резко мотнув головой, Наруто сбросил руку с шеи и послал неизвестных нахуй. Гогот стал громче, а вслед за тем перед Наруто мелькнули чьи-то ноги, облаченные в шипованные грубые сапоги с заправленными в них джинсами.  
— Сучонок, это ты сейчас туда отправишься, если не кончишь выебываться. Причем в самом прямом смысле. – Ласково обратились к нему, и Наруто узнал голос Рюхея, громилы из параллельного.   
Почти сразу же вспомнилось все то, что произошло с ним буквально пару минут назад, и сердце захлестнула ярость.  
— Уебище, это ты меня туда отправить собрался?! – закричал Наруто так громко, что крыса, неторопливо возившаяся у лужи с мочой на одной из ступенек, вздрогнула, сжалась и устремилась наверх с необычайной стремительностью. – Ты не забудь тогда захватить своих шестерок, лады? – продолжал тем временем Наруто, выплевывая слова в лицо Рюхею. – Ты без них зад подтереть не сможешь!..  
Он добавил еще что-то, разозленный подлым (и вполне себе привычным для этих мест) нападением ребят. А когда замолчал, и небольшая площадка пред закрытой подвальной дверью заполнилась зловещей тишиною, стало ясно, что последует за этой тирадой.  
Наруто вжался в холодную стенку, через рубашку почувствовал вонючую влагу, подтеками разукрасившую бетон, и исподлобья взглянул на Рюхея. Тот, однако, удивил его. Потому что не ударил.   
Во всяком случае, не сразу…  
— Ты, я смотрю, по-хорошему не понимаешь, а? – спросил он полушепотом, от которого боязно стало не только Наруто, но и стоящим рядом парням. – Тебя, суку, мало в прошлой школе пиздили? Ну, так это мы поправим. Ты только подскажи как. Ты ж, ебать, не понимаешь по-человечески. Ну скажи, мудёныш, куда ты лезешь? Знаешь, если припёрся к нам, то тихо сиди. Не вылезай, пока не скажут. Правила он тут, блядь, строит. Ебальником ты не вышел строить. Вот хуи сосать – это да… Глянешь на рожу твою – это призвание.  
Вся речь была произнесена тем же зловещим полушепотом, но на последней фразе Рюхей, не удержавшись, гоготнул, довольный своей издевкой, и вслед за ним разразились булькающим хохотом его товарищи. Наруто зло глядел на присевшего перед ним на корточки старшеклассника. Запрокинув голову, тот ржал. Именно «ржал» – не существовало слова более подходящего для свершаемого им действия. Затем, слегка успокоившись, он поднял руку и вновь начал гладить Наруто по голове, периодически желая ему успехов в будущем ремесле. Кто-то из парней, то ли Кейго, то ли Аран, присоединились с сему мероприятию, и Наруто, хмуро уставившись на грязный асфальт площадки, закусил губу. Сейчас, против четверых, он едва ли мог что-то сделать. Оставалось лишь надеяться на более-менее благоприятный исход событий: оптимальное количество побоев, не помешавшее бы Наруто дойти до дома, и (несомненно) великодушие Рюхея, который сегодня, судя по всему, был настроен главным образом на издевки и угрозы, а вовсе не на их осуществление.  
— Да-а… — протянул тем временем непонятно к чему Кейго, с которым Наруто «посчастливилось» учиться в одном классе, и тоже присел на корточки. – Э, кстати… — Он торопливо засунул руку в карман. – Трепаться так и будем? Или дело делать?  
Из кармана вынырнул складной ножик и, щелкнув, слабо сверкнул потускневшим от долгой службы лезвием. Наруто скосил взгляд в его сторону.  
Описав в воздухе небольшую петлю, лезвие блеснуло перед самым его носом и прижалось к коже под левым глазом. Кейго занес нож со всей силой, стремительно, надеясь этим еще больше испугать парня. Тот и вправду испугался: зажмурился и резко откинул голову назад, отчего затылком поздоровался со стеной.  
Кейго довольно улыбнулся.  
— Ты че делать собрался? – наигранно строго начал вещать Аран. – Ты ему личико изуродуешь, он ж всех клиентов, сука, из-за тебя растеряет.   
— Не растеряет. – Гоготнув, заверил Кейго.  
— Да кому изуродованная шлюшка нужна? Ты бы засунул в рот уродцу?  
— Шрамы украшают мужчину. Я, считай, ему забесплатно пластику щас устрою. Полный набор.   
— Ты нахуй мужчин сюда приписал?  
Продолжая разговор в подобном духе, двое опустились справа от Наруто и, улыбаясь отчаянными и оттого кажущимися какими-то сумасшедшими улыбками, смотрели на него, а рука Кейго со сжатым в ней ножиком скользила под глазом парня, щекоча лезвием кожу.   
Наруто испуганно затаил дыхание, пытаясь проследить движения лезвия. Но оно было слишком близко к глазу, и он видел лишь грязную руку Кейго да чувствовал запах дешевого коктейля-месива, от нее исходящий. Страх, растекаясь по его телу, уничтожил последнюю надежду на то, что сегодня все обойдется пустыми разговорами и парочкой пинков. Сегодня обещало распорядиться так, что Наруто либо останется без глаза, либо получит парочку уродливых шрамов на щеку – все зависит от скорости его реакции, разумеется. Но вот Кейго ухмыльнулся и отвел руку в сторону, как бы между делом заметив, что Наруто – «реал, сучка», и что, очевидно, относилось к тому, как испугал последнего его ножик.  
Он просто шутил…   
Нет, он издевался.  
Осознав это, Наруто взбесился, словно спущенная с привязи собачонка, и вновь открыв рот, швырнул в сторону старшеклассника несколько грязных ругательств. Кейго среагировал моментально – опущенная было рука с ножом мелькнула в темноте вечера и опустилась на голову парню. Резко отпрянув влево, Наруто вскочил с асфальта и, чуть не свалившись обратно, бросился напролом к лестнице, ведущей наверх, на улицу — к пусть и редким огням, к пусть и безразличным прохожим. На его пути, сложив на груди руки, стоял Рюхей, и Наруто понимал, что ни за что не проскочит мимо него, если, конечно, не сумеет сбить с ног. Но нож напугал его, а еще сильнее – ненормальная реакция Кейго, и Наруто с устрашающим ревом, что на деле вышел криком отчаявшегося, кинулся на Рюхея, выставив вперед руки в попытке повалить его к нижним ступеням.   
Конечно, он никого никуда не повалил.  
Рюхей схватил его – за талию, как бабу — и рывком приподнял над землей, а затем, испуганного еще сильнее, поставил на землю, но не отпустил. Он пытался все обрисовать так, словно удерживает Наруто ради удобства Кейго – чтобы тому было легче нанести парню пару-тройку ударов за оскорбительные слова. Но Наруто впервые за долгое время их конфронтации почувствовал за всеми этими захватами и издевательскими касаниями что-то не то. Вот сейчас руки Рюхея вместо того, чтобы просто крепко сжать перекрещенные за спиной запястья Наруто, дернулись, и большой палец правой руки скользнул по тыльной стороне ладони парня, пробуя на ощупь кожу. Наруто подался вперед, пытаясь вывернуться, и тогда рука Рюхея легла поперек живота пленника и притянула поближе, якобы для того, чтобы парень уж точно не убежал.  
— Сука! – выкрикнул Наруто, к которому вместе с осознанием того, что Рюхей просто так виртуозно его лапал, вернулась и ярость, и утерянное с приходом страха красноречие. – Руки знаешь куда себе засунь, педрило!   
Последнее слово прозвучало в пугающе ледяной тишине, и уже по одним взглядам парней, с чьих лиц в одночасье исчезли насмешливые улыбочки, Наруто понял, что сболтнул лишнего. Сзади послышалось глухое сопенье, и запястья парня заныли от ужесточившейся хватки Рюхея. Вслед за этим – медленно – рука громилы переместилась на затылок Наруто и крепко ухватила прядь золотистых волос.   
… а потом его со всей силы приложили головой о бетонную стену. И снова. И еще разок.  
Рюхей бил его, выкрикивая какие-то проклятья. Секундой позже к нему присоединилась тройка товарищей, а когда губы Наруто засаднило и левая половина лица онемела от боли, побои прекратились, и лишенный поддержки рюхеевских рук Наруто повалился на асфальт.   
«Уже второй раз за последние полчаса…».  
Потерять сознание, однако, в этот раз не удалось.  
— Погоди-ка, сучара.   
Это был Кейго. Подхватив Наруто под мышки, он пытался поставить его на колени. Тот вставал и тут же, пошатываясь, валился обратно. Кейго обматерил его с ног до головы, прежде чем додумался прислонить к стенке.   
Вновь ощущая затылком холод бетона, Наруто отстраненно выискивал у нынешнего себя сходства с брошенной игрушкой, к которой интерес теряешь тотчас, как поломаешь ее. Однако он вновь ошибся – им еще не наигрались.  
О чем-то поговорив, парни вновь засветились фирменными улыбками бандюг, и сгрудившись вокруг Наруто, попытались донести до него ту гениальную мысль, что привела их в такой восторг.   
А он почти не слышал их. От ударов заложило уши, и сейчас весь мир напоминал Наруто один огромный вакуумный мешок, в котором он застрял для того, очевидно, чтобы сойти с ума. Даже угроза новых побоев не казалась такой страшной, как эта кисельная тишина в округе…  
Парни тем временем, осознав, что довели его до состояния какой-то прострации, вновь затряслись в смехе – на этот раз беззвучном для Наруто, а затем один за другим поднялись. Что они хотели совершить с ним, Наруто, конечно же, не понял, но их дальнейшие действия говорили куда лучше неслышимых слов. Его голову обхватили чьи-то руки, и в следующие полминуты Наруто с отвращение смотрел, как пальцы Рюхея неуклюже, торопливо и от того еще более неуклюже пытаются расстегнуть ширинку. Член, вынырнувший из пожелтевших на ластовице трусов, тут же был обхвачен рукой, и Рюхей принялся массировать ствол пениса, иногда сдвигая за головку члена крайнюю плоть, а через полминуты двинулся к притихшему парню.

 

* * * 

Наруто не ошибся, полагая, что в каждое действие по отношению к нему Рюхей вкладывал не столько ненависти, сколько похоти, подсознательно на ненависть подмененной. Но так или иначе, предложение наказать пойманного мальчишку орально поступило вовсе не от него — о нет, он и без того был растерян после компрометирующего заявления Наруто, пусть и, старательно вымалывая кулаками тело парня, очень удачно это скрыл. Предложение было внесено Кейго, и им же была зафиксирована голова очнувшегося одноклассника для наиболее удобного проникновения.  
(Мы должны понять, что у Рюхея попросту не осталось выбора…).  
Мутные глаза Наруто, его непроизвольно приоткрывшиеся губы, его золотистые волосы, пряди которых поблескивали меж пальцев Кейго – все это не оставляло выбора. Убедив себя в том, что он просто наказывает провинившегося, принуждая его к унизительной иррумации, Рюхей приблизился к своему «заложнику» и принялся водить рукой по стволу члена еще активнее, хотя в том уже не ощущалось острой необходимости.  
— По лицу, по лицу ему давай. – Подсказал Кейго, ухмыляясь, и, убрав с головы Наруто руки, потянулся в карман брюк за мобильным телефоном: процесс наказания непременно следовало запечатлеть.  
В отличие от Рюхея никто из оставшейся троицы не видел в свершаемом ничего, окрашивающего их ориентацию в голубые тона. Задуманное оставалось для них средством наказания, оставляющим после себя несмываемое пятно позора (для настоящего мужчины). И хотя в истинной принадлежности Наруто к сильному полу они активно сомневались, возможность поиздеваться над парнем еще и таким образом не осталась неиспользованной. Удовольствие, получаемое от процесса, было еще извращеннее. Не от похоти и не от чисто механических действий, а от гадливого унижения, испытываемого другим.  
— Давай, засовывай, чего рукой все надрачиваешь? – поторопил Аран, с готовностью подталкивая голову Наруто к паху Рюхея.  
А тот не спешил. Лишь когда из уретры засочилась прозрачная смазка, Рюхей, направляя одной рукой пенис, а другой перехватив покрепче волосы Наруто, приблизил член к его лицу и даже попытался прижать к губам – впрочем, не слишком удачно, потому что тихий до этого Наруто тут же замычал, забрыкался и в итоге боднул головой Рюхея в живот. «Сука!» — изверг тот привычное им словцо и обеими руками вцепился в уши парня, пытаясь зафиксировать его голову так, чтобы он не смог и на миллиметр отклониться в сторону, а членом, уже налившимся кровью, принялся тыкать ему в нос, глаза – куда попадал. Глядя на эту живописную картину, товарищи зашлись смехом, а Рюхей разозлился еще сильнее, чем в ответ на адресованного ему «пидора», и обматерив за компанию с Наруто приятелей, велел им помочь. Те поспешили, все еще давясь от смеха, усмирить разбушевавшегося парня. Наруто мог чувствовать, как три пары рук одновременно вцепились в него, вжимая в стену, и одна из них, довольно бесцеремонно сжав его щеки, вынудила парня открыть рот. Рюхей поспешил воспользоваться чудесным моментом — член, пахнущий тяжелым застоявшимся потом, вновь ткнулся ему в лицо. Зажмурившись, Наруто испустил протяжный крик и, несмотря на численный перевес удерживающих его парней, откинул голову назад, вновь ударившись о бетонную стену.   
— Что, не нравится, как пахнет? – Рюхей прошипел это с каким-то задором, словно то и было конечной целью. – Давайте-ка крепче! – услышал Наруто, и вновь на плечах и голове сомкнулись чужие руки, вынуждая его вырываться еще сильнее.  
Головка члена настойчиво затерлась о его нижнюю губу, а ладонь, покоившаяся на светлом затылке, вновь попыталась наклонить голову Наруто вперед. Приступ рвоты, подступивший с вернувшейся вонью, заставил его тихо замычать и бессильно зажмуриться. Он слегка ослабил сопротивление, и сверху одобрительно захмыкал Рюхей. Вот он вновь надавил головкой члена на его губы, медленно повел её чуть в сторону, соскальзывая вверх, на щеку. Затем снова вниз, к испачканным смазкой губам, и легко похлопывая Наруто по щеке, словно бабу, настойчиво впихнул свой член ему в рот. Тут Наруто и окатила вновь волна ярости...  
Теперь он вырывался не так как раньше: царапанья, ругань и удары, из-за небольшого размаха, правда, не доставляющие противнику значительный урон – все шло в ход. Кейго получил от него в пах, руки двоих других покрылись маленькими розовыми царапинками, словно те воевали с кошкой. А Рюхей не думал отступать. Негодуя, Наруто, уже почти безумный от злобы, все еще чувствовал, как вонючий член старшеклассника двигается в его рту, трется о щеку и проталкивается глубже. Одна рука Рюхей крепко держала его за волосы, другая – схватила и прижала друг к другу в положении, больше годном для молитв, его запястья. Он глубоко и хрипло дышал, иногда приговаривая «да» или «вот так», как будто они и впрямь снимали порнушное любительское видео, где эти придыханья и слова были обязательными атрибутами. Рюхей уже понял, что победил. Наруто устал, это было видно. А еще он так и не отошел от тех ударов; в его глазах блуждал мутно-синий туман — и ни капли осознанности. Крепко сжимая золотистые пряди его волос, Рюхей с наслаждением вгонял член в горячий рот Наруто. Ему нравилось все: как тот протестующе мычал – впрочем, с каждым разом все тише, как он пытался отклонить голову назад и как плохо у него это выходило. А особенно – как блестели его глаза.  
Как же они блестели…  
Раз, два, три! Рюхей уперся членом в мягкое небо, и теперь глаза Наруто заблестели еще сильнее – от слез, в рвотном рефлексе. Рюхей чуть не захлебнулся нахлынувшей от этого зрелища похотью и ненадолго замер, наслаждаясь жарким язычком парня, задвигавшимся под его пенисом.   
А затем Наруто… неожиданно сжал зубы.


	2. Chapter 2

Старик Дзисай проснулся около часа ночи с осознанием того, что его мочевой пузырь переполнен настолько, что вот-вот лопнет. Раздраженно сбросив «коневое» одеяло, прикрывающее ноги, старик медленно сел в постели и скорчил изъеденное морщинами лицо в плаксивой гримасе. Затем в ночи раздались хныканья…  
Дзисай простудился около недели назад, заработал уретрит, и теперь каждый поход в туалет по-маленькому превращался для него в пытку. Но не ходить в туалет вообще, разумеется, было невозможно, и Дзисай, собрав последнее мужество в кулак, направился, слегка прихрамывая, к двери уборной.  
Щелкнул выключатель. Дзисай поднял стульчак и морально подготовился к опорожнению мочевого пузыря. Хлынула струя, обжигая уретру. Старик застонал и, нелепо дернувшись, окатил струей мочи сиденье унитаза. Из туалета послышалось несколько глухих ударов: мучимый недугом Дзисай отводил душу на стенке, и вслед за этим в маленькой словно пенал квартире-двушке воцарилась тишина.  
Плюнув на зассанное сиденье, старик опустил стульчак и в измождении рухнул прямо на него. На обратную дорогу к постели не осталось никаких сил, и Дзисай решил предаться самобичеванию прямо в туалете. Однако осуществить это ему не дали: в коридоре, если маленькое вытянутое помещение длиною всего в четыре метра можно было назвать таковым, коротко скрипнула входная дверь, и некто неизвестный проник в квартиру.  
Насторожившись, Дзисай замер на унитазе, отчаянно надеясь на то, чтобы его не заметили, окажись неизвестный вором, и совершенно забыв при этом о включенном в уборной свете, выдающем его с потрохами. Впрочем, волноваться Дзисаю было не о чем: едва ли вор, если он, конечно, был умственно полноценен, стал бы грабить кого-то в этом районе. Нет, это был далеко не вор, о чем догадался и сам Дзисай спустя полминуты, когда скрипнула вторая дверь — та, что вела в комнату Наруто. Старик тут же вспомнил, что дверь эта не была заперта, когда он, Дзисай, шел, корчась от одной мысли о туалете — в туалет. Это значило, парень вернулся только что. «Маленький сволочонок», — подумал разозленный ночным бдением старик, решительно вставая с унитаза. «Маленький загулявшийся сволочонок».  
Он хлопнул дверью уборной, пошел к комнате Наруто и там, споткнувшись у самого ее порога о сброшенную парнем в спешке обувь, разозлился еще сильнее.   
Тонкая дверь затряслась от ударов старика.  
— Наруто! Мать твою, Наруто!..

 

* * * 

Под языком до сих пор ощущался вкус крови Рюхея, перемешанной с его смазкой и потом. Или просто Наруто уже мерещилось это? Ведь он исплевал, наверное, всю дорогу к дому, пока убегал от оставшихся у двери в подвал ребят.   
Он не видел лица Рюхея, когда сжимал зубы на его члене, он не видел и лиц остальных парней. Он просто, совершенно забыв обо всем, ринулся бежать, лишь краем уха — или, скорее уж, краем сознания зафиксировав, что Рюхей, рыча, извергает ему на прощанье красочные ругательства. Да остальные, должно быть, вторили ему, но их Наруто уже не слышал.  
Он не чувствовал никакого успокоения от сделанного. Ему не показалось ни на секунду, что эта стычка – последняя в их взаимной вражде с однокашниками. Он не думал, что победил, хотя, по крайней мере, на данный момент его положение можно было бы назвать победным. Его, безусловно, ожидало непродолжительное затишье, но потом – да, потом Рюхей отплатит ему сполна за своенравие. И как смутно подозревал Наруто — тем, что страшнее издевательства, подобного сегодняшнему.  
Задыхаясь от стремительного бега, парень достиг своего дома. Это было маленькое (во всяком случае, для жилого многоквартирного дома) здание. Оно было старым. Иногда Наруто казалось – даже более старым, чем его отчим, дед Дзисай. И построено оно было еще не по западному образцу, отчего жильцы попадали в свои квартиры сразу же с улицы, перемещаясь по общей внешней лестничной клетке, которая издали сильно напоминала чересчур длинный балкон.  
Тихо прошагав по этому «балкону» к двери своей квартиры, Наруто просунул в карман руку. Ключи нашлись не сразу, что породило в и без того исстрадавшейся душе парня очередную волну страха: их потеря вынуждала Наруто будить в полпервого ночи звонком входной двери Дзисая. Уж кто-кто, а Дзисай не должен был знать о том, где был Наруто, и особенно о том, что с ним случилось.  
Слава богу, ключи нашлись…  
Щелкнул замок, и дверь открылась. В глаза сразу же бросилась полоска света – между дверью и порогом уборной, и Наруто понял, что разбудить Дзисая у него не вышло бы при всем желании. Дзисай и так не спал. Было ясно и то, что теперь пройти незамеченным вряд ли удастся, но Наруто все же попробовал: быть может, закатывать скандал посреди ночи не захочется даже его истеричному старику, и тогда завтра, убежав в школу пораньше, Наруто и вовсе мог избежать скандала. Конечно, посещение ванны и примочка изо льда теперь откладывались на неопределенный срок, и Наруто необходимо было смириться с тем, что он проспит с гадким привкусом во рту до рассвета, а лицо его на завтрашнее утро будет краше сегодняшнего раз в пять. Но выдержать еще и Дзисая для Наруто сейчас не представлялось возможным. И потому, стараясь не нашуметь больше положенного, он осторожно задвинул щеколду двери в своей комнате. Задвинул и только тогда понял, что все это время, от порога он шел, задержав дыхание. Зачем? Непонятно…  
Маленькая квадратная коморка была наполнена чудесно-ярким лунным светом, а через незашторенное окно прямо на Наруто глядела идеально круглая луна. Ее далекая холодная красота и тишина, разлившаяся в их доме – все это пробудило в Наруто наспех запрятанную обиду. Глядя на лунный диск, он позволил себе забыть о привитых дворовой шпаной законах, и дал волю слезам. Он не плакал навзрыд и не хныкал, зажав голову меж ладоней как маленький ребенок – слезы просто текли по его щекам, а он, не двигаясь, смотрел на луну невидящим взглядом. В голове вертелось: «Что теперь будет?». И Наруто сдался, и признал, что просто отчаянно боится завтрашнего школьного дня. Его не волновало нисколько то, что в подобной ситуации не вылезало бы из мыслей девушки: никакого чувства отвращения к себе за то, что с ним сотворили, он не испытывал. Не было и страданий по поводу своего недавнего унизительного положения, растоптанной гордости — и дело здесь было вовсе не в том, что под конец он все же сумел дать отпор, а в том, скорее, что сейчас на страдания попросту не оставалось сил. Но Наруто мучился другой мыслью: узнай их старшая школа о случившемся нынешней ночью, ему не дадут житья. А школа должна была узнать, рано или поздно. Рюхей, может, и смолчал бы, понимая, в каком неприглядном виде он окажется со своим укушенным членом, а вот Кейго, Аран да и тот четвертый, наверное, тоже – вот они расскажут за милую душу.

Их конфронтация обозначилась почти сразу же при переводе Узумаки Наруто в их школу. Получив самый низкий балл на выпускном экзамене на прежнем месте, Наруто, как то и было положено в соответствии с японской системой, был отправлен в другую школу, захудалую и известную хулиганистыми учениками по всему району. Впрочем, был в этом и плюс (правда, только один): цена за столь захудалую старшую школу была существенно ниже*, что в их с Дзисаем положении было как никогда к месту.   
Но минусов-то все равно было больше…   
В первый же день в новом месте Наруто узнал, что если он хочет жить без проблем, ему необходимо всего лишь «не вылезать, пока не попросят». Потом, однако, к этому прибавилось «быть услужливым», затем «не быть жлобом», и наконец, вполне честное – «давать бабло, когда скажут». Естественно, Наруто был не согласен с таким поворотом событий. Естественно, авторы сих заповедей были не согласны с ним.  
Впрочем, не только отказ от «уплаты налогов» стал причиной их с рюхеевской шайкой вражды. Справедливо будет заметить, что сам отказ даже побудил в господах-поборщиках нечто, что могло бы именоваться уважением по отношению к Наруто, ведь по существу он пошел против их правил в одиночку, поступил смело. А смелость, несмотря на искаженные ценности, была у них в великом почете. Но даже она не оправдала Наруто, когда в следующий раз в ответ на ехидную издевку Кейго он, вместо того, чтобы стерпеть и смолчать, бросился на задиру с кулаками. А один раз выступив против них, Наруто уже не мог отступить – это значило бы его трусость. И она была единственным, что он себе никогда бы не простил. Поражение – это не конец, побои – их можно стерпеть. Но никто не должен думать, что он, Узумаки Наруто, кого-то или чего-то боится.   
Впрочем, страх перед тем, что тебя уличат в страхе – это тоже страх. И подобно любому страху, он, если идти у него на поводу, может причинить массу неприятностей. Так, сегодня этот страх привел его в район, где Рюхею с парнями поймать его было проще пареной репы. И сегодня же этому страху суждено было переродиться в другой…   
Наруто тяжело вздохнул и сразу заметил, как дрожит его голос. Черт возьми, как же он боялся… Так сильно, как ни боялся, казалось бы, никогда. И ненавидел своих врагов – только вот это чувство было слабее. Уж лучше бы наоборот: ненавидеть легче, чем бояться.  
В голове, перемешиваясь друг с другом, всплывали тысячи мыслей, но отчетливы были лишь те, что окрашивали завтрашний день в мрачные тона. Потребовалась бы уйма времени, чтобы пересказать их другому, но в голове Наруто они, равно как и воспоминания, пронеслись за какие-то доли секунды. А в следующее мгновенье в дверь со всей силы заколошматил старый Дзисай…  
Наруто вздрогнул и, блистая в лунном свете мокрыми от слез щеками, повернулся к двери. Из-за нее послышались грозные требования:  
— Открывай дверь, твою мать! Ходит он ночами где-то, взрослый стал!  
Наруто в растерянности принялся озираться по сторонам, словно где-то в темной комнате было сокрыто руководство по общению с разбушевавшимся опекуном.  
— Ты чего, дед? – жалобно вымолвил наконец он. – Я не уходил никуда.  
— Чего замусолил?   
— Я не уходил никуда! Я просто на кухню вышел.  
— Ты, пиздорванец маленький, мать твою, что ты мне еще напоешь?! — его голос начал хрипнуть от крика.  
Доводы и вправду были притянуты за уши. Некоторое время Наруто просто стоял перед содрогающейся от ударов дверью и испуганно смотрел на нее. Дзисая, если начистоту, он тоже боялся. Его побоев и даже его ругани. Но только сейчас, неожиданно для себя самого, он не смолчал, как обычно, а бросился к двери и так же отчаянно, как сам Дзисай, забарабанил по ней кулаками.  
— Хватит орать на меня! – кричал он, колотя по потертому шпоновому покрытию.   
— Сволочь, чтоб я тебя завтра дома не видел!  
— Хватит на меня орать!..

 

* * * 

За наспех закрытой гаражной дверью послышались мучительные стоны.  
— Осторожно-осторожно, — приговаривал, изредка сплевывая, Кейго. – Ты не дергайся, главное. Слушай меня, сиди спокойно.  
Рюхей шумно втянул ноздрями пронизанный запашком машинного масла воздух и вцепился в округленные углы небольшого металлического стола, куда его, пострадавшего, посадили.  
Сперва они хотели отвести Рюхея в больницу, что было бы поступком куда более разумным, чем их нынешнее занятие – особенно притом, что Наруто прокусил неудавшемуся насильнику ствол члена сантиметра на полтора, и объем крови, что засочилась из эрегированного органа, поразил товарищей по подвальным делам до глубины души. Но почти сразу же – Узумаки к тому времени только-только успел вскарабкаться по лестнице наверх — Рюхей рефлекторно кончил, забрызгивая полупрозрачной спермой бетонную стенку, и когда член опал, крови стало куда меньше, а пострадавший наотрез отказался показывать своего раненого «товарища» врачам.   
Решили заняться самолечением.  
Кейго купил вермут покрепче, и парни направились к арановскому дому, чтобы промыть рану в находившемся при нем гараже.  
— Блять, ты че так хлещешь, еб твою мать?! – завизжал Рюхей, стоило Кейго слегка наклонить горлышко вермута вперед.  
— Я еще не начал. Пиздец, бля.   
— Закрой ебало и лей!  
— Щас вылью.  
— И давай, ебана!.. А! А-а-а!..  
Тонкая струя, окатив запачканную подсыхающей кровью головку члена, нацелилась в открытую рану, и пострадавший, от боли зажмурив глаза, крепче вцепился в край столешницы.  
Аран посоветовал:  
— Ты б ему сперва в глотку влил, гляди и закроется.  
— А я слышал, кстати, для таких дел лучше водки ничего нету. – Заметил четвертый.  
— Отлично, несите полотенца. – Кейго закончил промывание и сунул вспотевшему от крика Рюхею бутылку. Тот поглядел на него невидящими глазами. – Пей! – приказал Кейго.  
— Ага…  
Мученик жадно присосался к бутыли и сделал более пяти внушительных глотков, прежде чем оторваться от горлышка и, задыхаясь, выговорить:  
— Я эту суку найду и яйца ему отрежу!  
Глядя на его выпученные глаза и посиневшее от боли лицо, Кейго, не выдержав, загоготал.  
— Чего?... Чего ты ржешь, ты, сучий пиздобол? – Рюхей спросил это полушепотом, и в следующий миг вермут из бутылки плеснул пиздоболу прямо в глаза. Тот, в свою очередь, открыл было рот, чтобы как следует ответить разошедшемуся пострадавшему, но его прервали самым действенным образом.  
— Вы какого черта тут делаете?  
Все как один парни устремили взгляд к маленькой внутренней гаражной дверце, что вела, минуя улицу, в дом. В ее просвете стояла сестра Арана, спустившаяся, очевидно, на дикие крики Рюхея. В руке она держала жестянку с пивом и, щуря непривыкшие к гаражной полутьме глаза, пыталась понять, чем занимался ее драгоценный братик с друзьями. Пока спущенные штаны Рюхея говорили лишь об одном. Затем она заметила или, скорее уж, почуяла кровь, и следующий ее вопрос был куда короче первого:  
— Какого черта?..  
Парни промолчали, растерянно и вместе с тем раздраженно поглядывая то на нее, то друг на друга. Рюхей трагическим голосом вопросил вместо ответа:  
— Сама, что ли, не видишь?  
— Да все уже нормуль, — попытался ввернуть Кейго.  
— Где ты там нормуль видишь, когда у него кровь течет?  
К слову, промывание раны вермутом оказалось не слишком действенным.  
Сестра, меж тем, распорядилась:  
— Давайте в больницу.   
— Охуела? За кой?  
— Без проблем, пусть ждет заражения!  
— Какого заражения, дура?  
Рюхей остановил перепалку:  
— Ты лучше скажи мне, как я это врачу объяснять буду.  
В гараже ненадолго воцарилась тишина. Сестра, приподняв бровь, поглядела на пострадавший пенис парня, после чего, отгородившись от зрелища пивной банкой, произнесла:  
— Скажешь, собака укусила…  
— Собака?!

 

* * * 

Когда Наруто проснулся на следующее утро, небо было затянуто густыми бледно-серыми облаками, и определить, который час, по одному только небу не представлялось возможным. Между тем, у парня, только лишь он открыл глаза, возникло стойкое ощущение, будто он проспал. Приподняв голову, Наруто глянул на будильник и с досадою понял, что попросту забыл вчера поставить его на будние семь часов. Сейчас же на циферблате высвечивалось десять часов и две минуты.  
Наруто без сил уронил голову обратно на подушку.  
А нужно ли вообще торопиться куда-то, если уже десять часов?   
Но торопиться было нужно. Провалявшись в теплой постели еще минут десять, Наруто с тяжелой душой встал и направился в душ, чтобы смыть с себя остатки неприятных воспоминаний о вчерашней ночи. Но в душе, как назло, воспоминания одолели с новой силой, и, усердно растирая намыленной мочалкой покрытые синяками бока и руки, Наруто вспомнил от начала до конца вчерашнюю ночную «прогулку». Из душа он вышел еще более уставшим, чем былой ночью, и без аппетита позавтракав купленными вчера стариком онигири, отправился в ненавистную школу. Однако там его ждала приятная неожиданность: никого из рюхеевской шайки в школе не обнаружилось. Что касалось самого Рюхея – тут Наруто удивлен не был, но отсутствие остальных могло объясняться только тем, что наконец и Узумаки улыбнулась удача. Впрочем, уже к концу учебного дня Наруто изменил свое мнение по этому поводу. В конце концов, временное затишье только отсрочит их неизбежную встречу. И если подумать, нет ничего хуже напряженного ожидания, если, конечно, ты не ждешь подарок на день рождения, например...   
Наруто проходил остаток дня в смутном беспокойстве, пугая одноклассников и учителей посиневшей от вчерашних побоев физиономией. На следующий день тоже ничего не случилось, не считая привычного для Наруто разговора с классным руководителем, который на этот раз был посвящен его чуть менее страшному, нежели вчера, лицу.   
В подобном духе прошла неделя.  
Наруто ходил по школьным коридорам безмятежным парнем, а в душе бушевало волнение. Оно всегда было с ним — разве что ночью Наруто не чувствовал его за усталостью. Но и дней хватало с лихвою. Оно мучило, оно изнуряло, и наверное, именно поэтому, увидев в следующий вторник среди толпы на утреннем школьном дворе Кейго с каким-то мрачным незнакомцем, Наруто чудесным образом вместе с всколыхнувшимся страхом испытал облегчение. Наконец-то близилась развязка. И какой она могла быть, не имело значения.  
«Сегодня… что бы ни было, это будет сегодня», — неосознанно шепнул про себя Наруто, направляясь к школьным дверям.  
Он не ошибся. На большой перемене Кейго, вплоть до этого ни разу даже не поглядевший в его сторону, подошел к Наруто и по-братски положил руку ему на плечо:  
— Ну, пошли, что ли?..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Обучение в старших классах в Японии платное даже в государственных школах.


	3. Chapter 3

В мужском туалете резко пахло хлоркой, отчего Аран постоянно чихал и время от времени предпринимал попытки переместиться поближе к двери. Было прохладно: узкое окошко под потолком было открыто, и оттуда назойливо сквозил осенний ветер.   
Усевшись на одном из толчков, Рюхей, недавно выписанный из больницы, перебирал в руке мелочь и нервно качал ногой, пытаясь абстрагироваться от неприятных болевых ощущений в паху. Рана все никак не хотела зарубцеваться, и его выписали с тем условием, что он будет придерживаться постельного режима и по возможности снизит двигательную активность до минимума, но в первый же день своего вынужденного домашнего заточения Рюхей нарушил это предписание и задвигался так активно, что в итоге вместе с Араном, Кейго и еще парочкой знакомых бугаев уже явно не школьного возраста отправился нести справедливое возмездие Узумаки Наруто.  
Благодаря ему Рюхей, со всей справедливостью можно было сказать, натерпелся сполна: кроме медленной регенерации ткани несостоявшийся насильник столкнулся также и с проблемой гематомы, подкожного нагноения тех мест укуса, где зубки Наруто не прокусили его «бравого солдата», и последующего замечательного процесса лопанья ран и вытекания оттуда гноя. Все это сопровождалось дичайшей, по мнению Рюхея, болью. И хотя последним он был обязан явно не Наруто, а самолечению в гараже и полученной вследствие этого инфекции, несчастный клял Узумаки последними словами и с наслаждением представлял сцены его наказания, в которых, как ни странно, Узумаки не валялся в луже крови, но зато с удовольствием слизывал гной с рюхеевского члена.  
Они ждали Наруто уже около пяти минут, и один из старших парней – его звали Геном – уже начал дергаться и матюгаться по этому поводу. Вызвать Наруто из класса на разборки с ними было его идеей, и Рюхей, зная Гена, подозревал, что разборки эти будут иметь много общего с пережитым Наруто неделей раньше насилием.  
Ген был педиком. Никаких официальных заявлений на эту тему от него, конечно, не поступало, но на районе давненько ходили слухи, что, дескать, Ген не брезговал шпану помладше в очко вздрючить. Шпана о том, правда, умалчивала, а Рюхей, хоть и был с Геном на короткой ноге, спросить напрямую побаивался.   
Злобно сплюнув на кафельный пол себе под ноги, Рюхей, кряхтя, заерзал на унитазе, пересаживаясь посвободнее и тем самым надеясь хоть немного утихомирить боль в паху. От раздражения это, правда, все равно не избавило, и Рюхей с досадою признал, что просто бесится от зависти: он при всем желании сегодня не вставил бы Наруто, и все сласти грозили достаться педриле Гену. «Помощничек выискался, — мысленно ощетинился Рюхей. — Таких, блять, помощничков…»  
Но додумать ему не дали. Из проема двери донеслись звуки шагов, и мгновением позже в мужскую уборную из коридора завернули Наруто с Кейго.  
Он изменился. Это сразу бросалось в глаза. Сперва Рюхею показалось, что Наруто просто слегка похудел и осунулся, но это было не так. Его глаза – вот что изменилось на самом деле. Глядя на него, Рюхей на какую-то долю секунды даже почувствовал укол жалости к этому парню. Впрочем, он был не из тех, кто шел у сиюминутного на поводу в тех вопросах, которые касались малейшего проявления слабины характера. Или того, по крайней мере, что в их среде именовалось слабиною…  
Наруто тоже сразу заметил его. Голубые глаза едва заметно расширились, а на лице мелькнуло беспокойство. Но почти сразу он взял себя в руки и обратил все внимание на подошедшего к нему Гена. И то верно. Вот уж с кем и вправду стоило быть начеку.  
Остановившись перед пареньком, тот некоторое время просто изучал его как диковинную безделушку. Наруто съежился под его взглядом и заволновался еще сильнее. Поочередно бросая взгляды то на Гена, то на остальных парней, он молча ждал очередного испытания, подкинутого судьбою. Но вместе с тем в его взгляде было столько упертости, столько упрямства, что никому кроме Рюхея и в голову не пришло хоть на мгновение пожалеть его. В его позе – и в той читалась готовность стоять до конца. И это лишь сильнее раззадоривало его неприятелей.  
— Ты, что ли, Узумаки будешь? – спросил спустя полминуты молчания Ген. Голос его вышел хриплым, и он деловито закашлялся.  
— Да… — Тихо, но без малейшего намека на робость или подобострастность ответил тот.  
Ген кивнул в сторону Рюхея:  
-У него к тебе дело есть. Сечешь, какое?  
— Да. – Ответил Наруто еще тише.  
— Чего лопочешь? – якобы не услышал тот и приставил ладонь ребром за ушную раковину, изображая глуховатого старика, но когда Наруто повторил свое «да» громче, наградил парня легкой оплеухой, спровадив данное действие назиданием: «Голос не повышай мне, сучка».  
Со стороны, как всегда, ситуация отдавала комизмом...  
Рюхеевские товарищи одобрительно заухмылялись, а Ген, между тем, некрепко обхватив большою шершавою ладонью затылок Наруто, полушепотом произнес:  
— Ну что ж, Узумаки, все-то ты понимаешь. Тогда не обижайся, лады? — и коротким ударом впечатал квадратный кулак в живот парня.

 

* * * 

Если бы Наруто предложили описать его состояние в те недолгие минуты, когда он под конвоем Кейго шел в сторону мужского туалета, Наруто бы сказал: «Так идут на расстрел». И при всем желании найти в своем изречении хоть намек на иронию – о нет, он бы все равно не смог, потому что действительно шел, как идет на расстрел заключенный. С невеликой радостью от того, что ожидание приговора подошло к концу, и со спасительной мыслью — что последние несколько шагов к каменной, изрешеченной пулями стене освободят его от чьих бы то ни было приговоров…  
Впрочем, ему всегда было свойственно преувеличивать, и может, это драматичное сравнение было более чем неуместно, однако ничего лучше Наруто не пришло в голову. И он решил оставить все как есть.   
У туалета, куда они пришли, к удивлению Наруто стояла раскладная табличка, которую использовали обыкновенно уборщики. И надпись на ней была соответствующая — «идет уборка», но Кейго, углядев замешательство Узумаки, лишь усмехнулся да подтолкнул его к дверям. Они вошли, и Наруто увидел Рюхея, Арана и несколько незнакомых ребят явно не школьного возраста. Значит, он ошибся и сейчас ему лишь назначат время и место стрелки? Не вздумает же, в самом деле, Рюхей устраивать разборки в школьном туалете? Нет, в туалете разве что окунают головою в унитаз, заботливо пред этим заполненный мочой многих старателей. Или говорят «по душам». Или курят. Иногда пьют… Но на этом все.  
От этой маленькой отсрочки Наруто, к собственному удивлению, полегчало, и в глаза здоровенному бугаю, что, отлепившись от стеночки уборной, направился к нему, Наруто взглянул почти с дерзкой бесстрашностью.   
— Ты, что ли, Узумаки будешь? – спросил тот, и их недолгий разговор начался.  
Исподлобья разглядывая «переговорщика», Наруто с удивлением отметил их потрясающее с Рюхеем сходство. Фразы, любимые словечки, вроде «сучки» и иже с ней, пантомимика – все это в парнях было будто одно на двоих. И будь сходство поверхностным, Наруто не удивился бы столь сильно – и в его словах мелькали уличные штампы, и в его движениях сквозили те же жесты, но сходство Рюхея с этим бугаем было удивительным. «На фабрике их, что ли, штампуют?» — отвлеченно подумал Наруто, когда незнакомец бросил ни к чему не обязывающее: «Не обижайся, лады?».  
А затем пол под ногами заходил ходуном…  
И бил его этот парень так же как Рюхей. Только каждый удар был во много крат сильнее. Пытаясь удержаться на подкашивающихся ногах, Наруто неловко взмахнул руками, и тогда тот заботливо схватил его за плечо, чтобы сразу же вслед за этим нанести подряд четыре удара в солнечное сплетение. Завершил он все, наотмашь ударив Узумаки кулаком в челюсть. Но Наруто дернулся не вовремя, и удар пришелся на переносицу. А это всегда хуже: если не повезет, хлынет такая кровища, что не продохнешь.  
Наруто не повезло наполовину…  
Раскрыв рот и заглатывая им воздух, он, удерживаемый руками Кейго, начал судорожно вытирать нос рукавом. Белый манжет тут же окрасился бордово-красной кровью. Ее оказалось не так много, как — с испугу, должно быть — подумалось Наруто. Заметив, как растерял он все свое спокойствие, парни рассмеялись. (Они вообще были очень смешливыми людьми).  
— Ген, — прыская, обратился к бугаю Кейго, — ты полегче с ним. Он у нас нежный, как роза.  
— Давай сюда розу. – Бросил в ответ тот, и Кейго послушно оттолкнул от себя встревожившегося пуще прежнего Наруто.  
Рука Гена сжала его шею, обхватив сзади, и направила в сторону унитаза с восседающим на нём Рюхеем. Шагая, Наруто смотрел в пол. Он ни за что бы не признал, но из всех, кто был сейчас в этом туалете, он боялся смотреть только на одного человека, боялся слышать только одного человека и боялся оказаться рядом тоже только лишь с ним. Не из-за того издевательства недельной давности, а потому что любое их взаимодействие, как Узумаки казалось, послужит бессловесным сигналом к началу расправы. Он уже понял, что парней нисколько не смущал тот факт, что они все еще в школе: они, должно быть, свихнулись от беззакония, царившего в каждом углу их района, но это было так. Прав оказался Наруто и насчет Рюхея. Ген вел его к «пострадавшему» лишь для того, чтобы парочка слов, брошенных тем, дала понять, кто кого и за что наказывает.  
Его насильно усадили на колени перед унитазом, словно последний был троном, а сам Рюхей — восседающим на нем королем.   
— Вытри рожу. – Указав на рулон туалетной бумаги, посоветовал Ген.  
Наруто помедлил, и тогда он, наклонив голову к самому его уху, очень ласково спросил: «Ты глухой?» – но все присутствующие знали, что следует после таких вопросов.  
Стараясь действовать не слишком торопливо, чтобы не тешить самолюбие Гена, Наруто потянул за кончик рулона, оторвал приличный кусок и им провел под ноздрями. Высморкался. И протянул руку со сжатым в ней красно-белым комком к мусорному ведру, что стояло у самой стены туалетной кабинки. А на обратном пути ненароком задел коленку Рюхея и только тогда, невольно вздрогнув, взглянул ему в глаза…  
Окружившие его наблюдатели молчали все то недолгое время, пока Ген проводил с ним «воспитательную работу», но теперь их молчание показалось Наруто особенно холодным и особенно пугающим. В глазах Рюхея он не отыскал ничего особенного, но наверное, бессловесный сигнал попросту прошел мимо его внимания, потому что в следующее мгновенье Ген сразу же, словно чего-то ждал до этого, произнес:  
— А теперь, розочка, извиняйся. Да как следует.  
В горле Наруто встал ком.   
— Ты не слышишь?  
Он вновь поднял глаза на Рюхея, затем обернулся на Гена. Затем – на незнакомцев, с интересом изучающих его, на Кейго…  
— Ты все-таки глухой?   
И снова вперил взгляд в пол.  
— Прости… — Выговорил, едва разомкнув губы.  
— Я же сказал, как следует. – Сделал сверху замечание Ген.   
— Прости. – Повторил Наруто, ощущая предательское жжение в глазах.  
Голову он опустил еще ниже. Чтобы никто не увидел его покрасневших век.  
— Ну что, Рю? – обратился Ген к Рюхею. – Сядь так, чтоб ему было удобнее… извиниться.  
Внутри Наруто все сжалось, когда он услышал эти слова. На ум первой пришла мысль о том, что сейчас Рюхей расстегнет ширинку и его, Наруто, поставят перед выбором: вылижи яйца или вытерпи побои от полудюжины здоровых парней. Но Рюхей просто поставил правую ногу так, что подошва его ботинка оказалась почти перпендикулярна кафельному полу.   
— Давай, работай. – Последовало от кого-то из ребят.  
Наруто непонимающе оглянулся.  
— Чего выпучился-то? – Ген легонько подтолкнул его к рюхеевскому ботинку. – Давай. Для чего тебе язык дан? Начисти до блеска!  
И довольный собственным тонким юмором Ген заржал. Прямо как Рюхей в ту ночь…  
А вслед за ним разродились подобострастным хохотом и остальные.  
Но Узумаки не слышал их. Пульс стучал в висках с бешеной скоростью, и Наруто был глух ко всему, кроме своего сердца.  
Перед глазами, на фоне грязной подошвы ботинка Рюхея вставали картины из прошлого... Школьный двор. Паренек, наподобие тех, что в школьных драмах о тяжелой доле умного очкарика и играют этих самых очкариков – худой, сгорбленный и в довершение всего покрытый юношескими угрями. Он смотрел на Наруто…  
— Эй… — Окликнул очень несмело.  
Зажав пальцами кровоточащий нос, Наруто хмуро глянул в его сторону. Но он молчал, и Узумаки, помедлив, принялся очищать от уличной пыли одежду — это была его вторая или третья стычка со школьными «авторитетами».   
Был порван левый рукав, потрепаны манжеты, потерялись посреди драки дешевые наручные часы. Кряхтя, Наруто приводил себя в порядок, внутренне раздражаясь тому, что на него неотрывно смотрит этот парень.  
Он видит в нем «своего»? Что за унижение… Наруто был вечно побежденным в их с Рюхеем стычках, он был один, и его сторонились; он никогда бы не стал издеваться над этим парнем и похожими на него, но все же… он не был таким же, он был другим. Не понимая, чего хочет от него этот очкарик, Наруто внутренне раздражался его присутствию и достиг в итоге той степени раздражения, что на очередное «эй» почти выкрикнул, не скупясь на резкость:  
— Ну что еще?!  
Тот застыл с забавно выпученными глазами – но это лишь на какую-то долю секунды. И вот он уже вновь разомкнул губы:  
— Я просто сказать тебе хотел… — и совсем тихо, — спасибо.  
Раздражение вмиг исчезло, словно его и не существовало вовсе. Растерянно оглянувшись, Наруто вновь уставился на паренька:  
— За что?  
«За то, что не смиряешься».  
Очкарик ответил чуть погодя:  
— Ты знаешь и сам.  
И это было правдой. 

 

* * * 

Как только Ген увидел его, он понял, чем закончится эта встреча. Узумаки Наруто с его светлыми волосами и голубыми глазами был из тех парней, которых – особенно при их недоступности – хотелось отодрать в каком-нибудь укромном местечке по полной. И голос у Наруто был под стать внешности. Но как обычно Гена более всего заводило сопротивление, и потому не было ничего удивительного в том, что на Узумаки, чье нежелание склонить в поражении голову было слишком явным, член Гена отреагировал уже тогда, когда Наруто против воли опустился на колени.  
Ему очень шло стоять на коленях.  
Разглядывая сверху его взъерошенную голову, Ген даже посочувствовал недалекому Рюхею, которому сегодня ничего бы не обломилось.   
Итак, исход их милого общения был ясен. Оставалось лишь спровоцировать Наруто. Просто потому, что так веселее. И Наруто, как ожидалось, повелся на задуманную провокацию с невиданной легкостью. Когда они стояли в кабинке туалета: он на коленях, а Ген над ним – уже тогда Ген еле-еле держался, чтобы не поставить его на четвереньки прямо там. А ведь еще следовало уделить хотя бы пять минут мордобитию. Ген раздраженно торопил Наруто, интересуясь, не глухой ли тот: воистину сложно нынче стало заполучить свою законную награду.  
— Начисти до блеска! – поддразнил он вновь, надеясь хоть так приблизить задуманное мероприятие. И засмеялся.   
Откуда-то сзади почти сразу же послышался гогот остальных, и плечи Наруто, вплоть до этого напряженные до невозможности, странно задергались. Ген осекся, наблюдая эту картину. Как смолкает эхо в тоннеле, через пару секунд смолк и смех других.   
На миг показалось, что Наруто плакал…   
Но это было не так.  
Он просто дрожал. От беспомощности. И ярости…  
Его светлая голова наклонилась вперед, и Гену открылся замечательный вид на его тонкую шею и выдающийся шейный позвонок. Это стало последней каплей — Ген ласково погладил затылок Наруто, легонько оцарапав оголившуюся шею. Тот замер.  
— Ну что?... – почти беззлобно спросил Ген. – Боишься? Не бойся…  
— Убери руки. – Коротко отозвался Наруто.  
Рука бугая остановилась, словно в раздумье.  
— Что? – очень тихо переспросил он.  
— Убери нахуй руки, ты, блядь! – Наруто прокричал это так громко, что все парни, кроме адресата послания, вздрогнули как по команде. А Узумаки, только лишь его необычайно звонкий от гнева голос разбросал обидные слова, стремительно повернулся к Гену и что есть мочи ударил его кулаком в живот.   
…это был не самый сильный его удар. Эмоции вообще не лучший товарищ в драке, и Наруто запоздало понял, что просто сыграл с самим собой злую шутку. Впрочем, перенесись он во времени назад и встань он вновь перед этим выбором: покорность или сопротивление — он бы выбрал второе вновь, не задумываясь.  
Итак, он ударил… Кулак впечатался в живот бугая с каким-то глухим звуком, словно били подушку – мягкую, тощую подушку. Его руку – он не успел отвести ее до этого – сжала крепкая рука Гена, а на темя Наруто опустилась вторая его рука. И вновь, как тогда, у двери подвала, чужие пальцы захватили пряди его волос. А после голову Узумаки со всей одури впечатали в легкую перегородку, что разделяла туалетные кабинки. Та глухо застонала и треснула по косой вертикали, а Наруто – как и тогда – ненадолго оглох. На этот раз – совсем ненадолго; когда Ген разжимал его пальцы, судорожно вцепившиеся в край туалетной перегородки, он уже слышал его шипение и матерную ругань. Затем его снова ударили пару раз по голове и, подключив еще двоих ребят, потащили к писсуарам.   
— Идиот, блять, совсем, что ли? – Это был скучающий голос Арана, стоящего чуть поодаль. – Или мазохист, не пойму… Каждый раз под конец че-то такое ляпнет, после чего ему морду кто угодно захочет начистить. Где мозги, я не понимаю…  
Философские рассуждения потонули в гомоне парней, и на Наруто, брошенного на спину, со всех сторон посыпались удары. Били как всегда ногами. И как всегда Наруто пытался закрыть голову и перевернуться на бок, но теперь чьи-то руки держали его перекрещенные запястья прижатыми к кафельному полу: открыв на мгновенье левый глаз, Наруто понял, что это был Кейго. Он улыбался какой-то омерзительно счастливой улыбкой… По скуле Наруто заехал носок чьего-то ботинка, и Кейго улыбнулся еще шире.  
А потом неожиданно все прекратилось. Вроде бы Ген сказал: «Хватит!», — и все успокоились и измученные, слегка вспотевшие отошли от Наруто. Кажется, кто-то харкнул напоследок в его посиневшее от ударов лицо с сочащимися на нем кровью ссадинами, но даже это сейчас было безразлично Наруто. Было просто невыносимо больно – и эта боль была единственным, что он чувствовал. Но также верным было то, что теперь все закончилось. И пусть ему трудно дышать из-за ударов, что пришлись на грудь, пусть сейчас он не может даже сесть сам – все уже позади. Можно не бояться.   
Или?..  
Ген – Наруто не открыл глаз, но наверное, это был Ген – подошел к нему и, присев на корточки, приподнял за окровавленный ворот рубахи его голову. Пальцы бугая, неуклюжие и большие, протиснувшись меж губ Наруто, открыли его рот, и кровь, до того скопившаяся там, заструилась по подбородку, испачкав ладонь парня.   
– Бля…— протянул тот, действительно оказавшись Геном, — кто ж ему так ловко в челюсть заехал?..  
Наруто закашлялся, и Ген поскорее отбросил его от себя.  
Далее последовал занимательный диалог:  
— Слышь, давай сюда тряпку. Да-да, вон ту… Ну бля… Че как баба тащишь двумя пальчиками?  
— Да она грязная, сука.  
— Да мне похуй, что она грязная…  
Волосы Наруто опять сжали чьи-то пальцы, и грязная тряпка, судя по привкусу, выуженная из ведра с водой для мытья пола, отправилась ему в рот. В висках застучало негодование: но Наруто более не мог ничего сделать. Было трудно даже шевельнуться. Даже заплакать он не мог – почему-то.  
— Вот так, так… — Приговаривал Ген, запихивая ему в рот вонючую тряпку. – Так, сучка… Чтоб не орал мне тут больше.  
Затем он перевернул пинком колена Наруто на бок, спиною к себе. Взял за кисти его руки, свел крест-накрест за спиною — Узумаки почудилось на миг, что сейчас он еще и наручники на него наденет, но ничего подобного, конечно, не случилось. Зато Ген поднял его за эти перекрещенные руки, и Наруто, несмотря на тряпку во рту, застонал от боли. Плечевой сустав правой руки нещадно заболел, и боль та была не похожа на боль от ушиба, но Наруто не хватило сил думать еще и об этом. Куда его тащили? Теперь-то?.. Почему его не хотели оставить в покое даже теперь?  
На какой-то миг – или то ему лишь показалось? – Наруто потерял сознание. Его мозг, словно перегруженный операциями компьютер, выключал поочередно то одну, то другую функцию – то слух, то зрение, то кинестетическое чувство. Это казалось полностью абсурдным, но, в конце концов, мозг – та же вычислительная машина, только более сложная, и в случае перегрузки (или, например, штук десяти сильнейших ударов) она, рано или поздно, начинает халтурить. Так рассудил Наруто, и только после осознал, что поочередно исчезающие ощущения нисколько его не пугают. Впрочем, это тоже могло быть своего рода халтурой…   
Устало закрыв глаза, Наруто медленно и тихо начал погружаться в бессознательность.   
— Не-а, погоди! – раздался крик откуда-то сверху, и его тело, и без того пятнистое от синяков как шкура далматинца, с силой опустили вниз. Сработал рефлекс, и Наруто, в мгновение очнувшись, попытался смягчить падение, выставив перед собой руки. Но то было явно несвоевременно: бросили его не на пол, как он подумал в спешке, а на сиденье унитаза. Ударившись головой о сливной бочок, Наруто вновь издал стон и принялся свершать какие-то невнятные хаотичные действия.  
— Ему уже хорошо, по ходу. – Заметил кто-то неизвестный.  
— Ага, реал, как укурочек. – Дополнил кто-то другой.  
— Ладно. Эй, Аран, — это был голос Гена. – Ты у двери стоишь?  
Аран промолчал, но, наверное, кивнул, потому что Ген продолжил:  
— Вот и стой, тебе все одно. Следи, чтоб никто не пришел.  
Было просто удивительно, что только теперь он задумался о безопасности…   
Наруто вновь завозился на толчке, пытаясь то ли скатиться вниз, то ли подняться. Сознание снова начало погружаться в болезненную дремоту, и следующее прикосновение чужих рук к своему телу Наруто уже почти не почувствовал.  
— Бля-я-я… Ты опять, что ли? Опять?! – затараторил кто-то, явно склонный к истерикам. Руки неизвестного в этот же момент потянули за плотную ткань брюк Наруто и медленно спустили их вниз, к коленям. – Твою мать, Ген, ты конченый хер!  
— Закрой пасть. – С хрипотцой ответил тот, и краем уха Наруто услышал грубое шуршание одежды.  
Ген стягивал джинсы…  
— Подержи лучше его. – Вновь обратился к кому-то он. – Да, так, придави лопатки.  
На спину Наруто легли чьи-то грузные руки.

 

* * * 

Ген с нетерпением расстегивал молнию, беззвучно шевеля губами. Процесс шел медленно из-за того, что Ген уже успел возбудиться, и теперь наливающийся кровью член бугром торчал на всеобщем обозрении. Наконец справившись со штанами, Ген вздохнул – сладко, в предвкушении долгожданного «десерта», и, через трусы массируя подтянувшуюся к паху мошонку, подошел ближе к вялому Наруто.  
На его лопатках покоились руки Кенты, а сам Кента смотрел на Гена с плохо скрываемым недовольством, но сейчас последний даже не заметил этого взгляда. Ягодицы Наруто, контур которых проступал через ткань белья, были, как и представлял Ген, просто созданы для подобных развлечений. Шлепнув одну ягодичку, он принялся стягивать с парня трусы. Наруто замычал что-то нечленораздельное и легонько задергался, и тогда Кента ребром ладони врезал ему в основание черепа:   
— Потише, блядь…  
Ген, не обращая внимания на них, стащил трусы и с себя. Член пружинисто дернулся вверх и тут же был перехвачен рукою парня. Залупив головку, Ген подался бедрами вперед и легонько провел членом по правой ягодице Наруто, а затем скользнул залупой в щель меж двумя половинками его задницы.   
— Что, чуешь, чем дело пахнет? – обратился он полушепотом к зашевелившемуся вновь Наруто. – Сейчас жопу отклячишь, и накончаем мы в твою дырочку по самое «не могу».  
Наруто вновь замычал и задергал попой, уже удерживаемой с двух сторон руками Гена, и тогда последний под одобрительные хмыканья и прысканья верных товарищей принялся отбивать ладонью на его ягодицах неясного мотива мелодию. Каждый удар он сопровождал словечками вроде «так!» или «держи-ка», но слова эти, так или иначе, заглушались звонкими шлепками.  
Наконец он закончил и принялся водить членом вверх-вниз меж ягодиц Наруто, так интенсивно двигая бедрами, что сзади казалось, будто он уже трахает парня. Руками он схватил задницу Узумаки и прижал друг к другу его ягодицы так сильно, что залупа от трения засочила капельки смазки, и вот уже он обвел головкой члена маленькую анальную дырочку. Наруто напрягся.  
— Ну чего ты? – насмешливо окликнул парня Ген и легонько принялся массировать кожицу чуть ниже его ануса. Затем он отвел свой стояк и похлопал им по заднице Наруто. – Ниче, щас на елдак натяну, а там больно почти не будет…  
И он, для чего-то задрав рубашку Наруто к его лопаткам и нахаркав на ладонь, чтобы после смазать анальное отверстие парня, вновь приставил свою горячую залупу к колечку напряженных мышц.  
— Блять, давай скорее, — послышалось от Кенты, и он кивнул куда-то за спину. – Там уже очередь.  
— Очередь?  
— На рожу Рюхея глянь…  
Очевидно, все глянули. Потому что снова заржали.  
— Э-эх! – Кейго хлопнул парня по плечу. – Не говнись, брателло! Его жопа типа все, всеобщее достояние.  
— Да вы ебланы все, что ли? – встрепенулся уличенный в «говнистости» Рюхей. – Мне, блять, похуй! Ты понял? Похуй. Срать двадцать раз! Только еби его уже давай быстрее! Мне западло тут стоять!  
Кента, устав, видимо, руками прижимать Наруто к сиденью унитаза, переменил руки на колено.  
— Давай скорее, короче … — Бросил он вслед за этим.  
И Ген, наверное, впервые в жизни послушался драгоценного товарищеского совета.  
Дырочка Наруто была маленькой, нетронутой, и у него по первости ничего не получалось, но когда, особенно сильно надавив стояком на колечко мышц, Ген сразу протолкнулся в парня на одну треть, Узумаки, несмотря на тряпку во рту, закричал так громко, как только мог закричать человек, на чью голову немногим раньше высыпалось невероятно огромное количество ударов. Член Гена был толстенный, и Наруто почти сразу же почувствовал жжение в анусе – кровь, должно быть, засочилась из внутренних ранок. Эта боль, такая непохожая на ту, что испытал он до этого, заставила очнуться, прийти в себя и вновь предпринять попытку вырваться и сбежать из этого ада. Но руки не слушались, грудная клетка, придавленная чужим коленом, нещадно болела, а его бедра Ген сжимал так сильно, что ногти впивались в побелевшую от давления кожу.   
Он не сбежал бы…  
Последовал еще один толчок, и Узумаки весь дернулся вперед и впечатался лбом в белый эмалированный бочок. Ген глубже вогнал в него член — боль стала сильнее, и за ней Наруто не сразу понял, что Кента уже не держит его, а стоит рядом, надрачивая рукой, засунутой в расстегнутые штаны, свой хер. А затем – и на миг Наруто показалось, будто это уже галлюцинация – затем он, этот Кента, спокойно вынул изо рта Наруто тряпку и, пошлепав высвобожденным из штанов членом по его щеке, схватил парня за волосы, а свой пенис с наполовину оголенной головкой нарочито медленно стал запихивать в его приоткрытый рот. Чтобы неприятность, случившаяся с Рюхеем не повторилась с ним, он запустил пальцы другой руки меж зубов Наруто и отвел нижнюю челюсть подальше от верхней. Безрезультатно пытаясь укусить его, Наруто мычал.   
Залупа члена уперлась ему в щеку, и удерживая голову Узумаки, что все равно двигалась в унисон толчкам Гена, Кента начал размеренно трахать парня в рот. Сзади слышался гул, почему-то уже неразличимый для него, в задницу вколачивался толстый член Гена, но даже эта невероятная боль не смогла затмить то, что творилось у Наруто в сердце.  
Как трескаются стеклянные и даже непоколебимые каменные стены — так и треснуло, раскололось что-то у Наруто внутри. Его ебали в обе дыры в школьном туалете, а он был даже не в состоянии закричать, дернуться, вырываясь. Он просто лежал на животе, ощущая под собой нагретое его же телом сиденье унитаза, а его имели какие-то переростки. И на этаже в это время шли уроки. И их даже никто не слышал, хотя, чуть раньше – Наруто кричал. Кричал громко и надрывно. Но, должно быть, крик, какой бы громкий он ни был, никогда не долетит до ушей, не желающий его слышать.  
Всем было плевать, когда Наруто впервые избили на заднем дворе школы. Всем было плевать, когда всплыло, что Рюхей с Кейго выдумали собирать с одноклассников «дань». Всем вообще всегда было плевать.  
Всем.  
— Эй! Э-эй! – прижимая его нос к своему волосатому лобку, Кента засмеялся с придыханием. – Ты что? Плачешь? Ты плачешь, что ли?  
И в его голосе было столько счастья, будто он только что осуществил цель своей жизни…


	4. Chapter 4

Сухо, как строгий ученый зануда, щелкнул выключатель, и комната погрузилась в кромешную темноту.  
За окном светила луна. Она уже пошла на убыль, но полумесяц, склоняясь над землею, как Дрема над постелью ребенка, все так же ярко освещал ночной город, и его лучи закрадывались в полузашторенное окно комнаты, но почему-то все равно растворялись в этой безмолвной густой темноте.  
Итачи напряг глаза, стараясь разглядеть в комнате мебель: диван, письменный стол, комод с маленьким телевизором на нем и большую мебельную стенку. Но очертания предметов оставались все так же неразличимы, и он в конце концов повернул голову влево, туда, где по памяти его висело маленькое бра, что в детстве вместо ночника использовал младший брат Итачи.  
Бра мерцало в темноте совсем слабо: его стеклянный с матовыми узорами плафон едва угадывался на фоне темно-синих в вечерней тьме обоев. Закрыв глаза, Итачи протянул руку к выключателю…   
Свет заполнил маленькую комнатку в один миг, и подняв веки, Итачи понял, что прямо перед ним стоит Цунаде.  
Ее губы слегка растянулись в звуке «и», затем приоткрылись – «т». Она произнесла его имя и вслед за тем задала справедливый вопрос:  
— Что ты здесь делаешь? – и почти сразу же: – Ты собрал вещи?  
— Да.  
— Отлично.   
И она, бросив на него взгляд – один из тех, в которых люди особенно старательно и особенно бездарно пытаются спрятать беспокойство, направилась в сторону двери. Итачи посторонился, пропуская ее, а затем пошел следом.  
В гостиной беззвучно работал огромный плоскоэкранный телевизор, шли «Новости». Краем глаза Итачи заметил типовую японскую школу из построек семидесятых годов, но почти сразу же ее сменил кадр с корреспондентом – очкастым, аккуратно подстриженным мужчиной лет тридцати. Глядя на зрителей маленькими строгими глазенками, он что-то говорил в микрофон.  
Цунаде коснулась его руки:  
— Саске не сможет тебя проводить, он на ночь ушел к одноклассникам. Я потом скажу ему, чтобы навестил тебя.   
Итачи равнодушно покачал головой:  
— Это необязательно.  
— Брось. Это я его поздно предупредила. Он хотел бы прийти…  
— Возможно.  
Их разговор на этом завершился. Итачи поднял с пола в прихожей огромную спортивную сумку, а Цунаде, как обычно бывало, если они прощались надолго – Цунаде положила руку ему на плечо. Но Итачи знал, что для нее, такой сдержанной и закрытой, этот жест равноценен матерински теплому объятью, и он улыбнулся ей на прощанье. А через минуту за ним закрылась входная дверь.

Телевизор навязчиво жужжал в гостиной. Очкастый корреспондент строгим голосом декламировал:  
«…это первый случай, когда в школе зафиксировано подобное правонарушение. Впрочем, может быть, мы просто не информированы о других…?»

 

* * * 

Это была комната.   
Идеально квадратная комната со светло-серыми стенами, бледно-бежевым плинтусом, линолеумом, ему под стать, белым потолком и огромным окном. Через толстое двойное стекло виднелись перила балкона, не застекленного и похожего отчасти на балконы дешевых пансионатов у моря. К окну примыкала балконная дверь, наполовину скрытая тяжелыми бледно-зелеными шторами. Окно была задрапировано полупрозрачной занавеской. Это была очень светлая комната и очень тихая.   
Наруто попытался повернуть голову, и шея заныла. Тихий стон встревожил необыкновенную тишину, и она рассыпалась на кусочки. Наруто тут же заслышал долетающие из коридора звуки голосов. Это были мужские и женские голоса, старые и молодые, спокойные и раздраженные. А в теле Наруто, словно откликнувшись на боль в шее, проснулась скрипучая ломота. Ему казалось, под его кожей сосредоточены миллионы очагов этой боли, и собираясь, стекаясь в единое русло, она течет по его сосудам к другим, новым очагам, чтобы набраться сил и там и заполнить, в конечном счете, все его тело. Он снова застонал и, не понимая, к чему, дернул левой рукой. Запястье тут же запылало болью, и на миг ему показалось, что в его вену воткнута длиннющая игла. Морща от неприятных ощущений лицо, он повернулся. Действительно, игла. От капельницы.   
Светлая и тихая комната, десятки голосов, доносящихся из коридора – это была больница. Он был в больнице.  
В голове тут же завертелись тысячи мыслей. Он в больнице. Как? Почему? Кто его сюда привез? И откуда? Ответ был прост, но Наруто старательно выискивал в закромах памяти несуществующие воспоминания, в которых его бы, например, привезли из дома. Или с улицы… Да, он возвращался домой, едва передвигая ноги, и какой-нибудь случайный прохожий (разве не могло так случиться?) заметил следы побоев на его лице и спросил: «Что с тобой? Тебе нужна помощь?». И не дождавшись ответа, он бы судорожно выхватил мобильный, чтобы позвонить в скорую. А Наруто…  
Но это было неправдой.  
Выдуманные воспоминания, что он так упорно искал, не желали находиться. Зато отыскались другие, которые он хотел бы уничтожить, закопать глубоко-глубоко – спрятать. Они вылезли из грязного ветхого сундука памяти, и, насмешливо улыбаясь, предстали перед ним.  
Школьный туалет. Рюхей, матерящийся сзади, Кейго, смеющийся над ним. Одобрительные выкрики переростков-парней. Дикая боль. И снова. И еще чуть-чуть.   
Ген.  
Руки Кенты на его лопатках. Боль в груди. А потом… потом…  
Наруто крепко сжал одеяло рукой, свободной от капельницы, и стиснул до боли зубы. Глаза жгло от соленых слез, но он, равно как и тогда, в туалете, не понял, что плачет. Ни один человек во всем мире не отдал бы сейчас столько, сколько был готов отдать он – для того, чтобы пережитое превратилось в сон. Страшный кошмар, проснувшись после которого, веришь поначалу, что все привидевшееся тебе было реальностью.   
Но это не было сном.  
Ген, особенно глубоко протолкнувшись в него, застонал хрипло, вытащил свой хер и, положив его на поясницу Наруто, выпрыснул пару-тройку струек горячей спермы прямо ему на спину. И Кента, словно они сговорились, поступил так же. Наруто задыхался от запаха пота и мочи и за всем этим не сразу понял, для чего его голову опустили пониже и стояк уперли ему в темя. Кента обкончал его волосы, а после еще размазал сперму по голове, но и на этом не успокоился. Наруто уже не плакал к тому времени, а только молча терпел затянувшееся издевательство, внутренне надеясь, что ему после всего этого хватит сил уйти самому. Быстро и осторожно – не попавшись никому на глаза с размазанной и подсохшей на волосах спермой, с посиневшим от побоев лицом. Это было все, чего он хотел. И он терпел. Но когда Кента, вновь раскрыв ему рот пальцами, засунул туда свой член и, спровадив это действие универсальным «давай-ка, сучка», начал мочиться, тут и он, уже смирившийся, не смог бездействовать.  
Он завертел из последних сил головой, мешая Кенте, разбрызгал всю его мочу и едва не сжал зубы.   
— Уебок! Сука! – его вновь ударили по голове, и он, подавившись мочой, уткнулся лицом в сиденье унитаза.   
Воцарилась тишина. Лишь шипенье Кенты, судорожно обтирающего свои обоссанные джинсы туалетной бумагой, разбавляло ту тишь. И Наруто, чувствуя подступающий к горлу рвотный комок, подумал с поразительным безразличием: «Ну, теперь точно все». Но тут послышалось от кого-то из сзади стоящих:  
— Давайте, кто следующий?  
И пошел следующий…  
И снова все повторилось: боль, толчки, горячая струя спермы на его голой спине. Правда, теперь криков его совсем не было слышно. Теперь это были стоны – призрачно легкие, тихие и жалобные. Стоны, что еще больше разжигали в парнях задор и животную бессмысленную агрессию. Когда его выебали в третий раз – кончили внутрь, и то было куда противнее издевательств, происходящих до этого.   
А вот дальше – дальше действительно все должно было закончиться. Только вот Ген, снова возбудившийся, захотел повторить. Все завозмущались, потому что урок, если верить Арану, подходил к концу, и Наруто, краем уха услышавший это, поразился: его избили, изнасиловали три раза, и все это за какой-то один урок! Но Ген не смог подавить свою похоть. А если по справедливости – даже не пытался ее подавить. И это стало его главной ошибкой.  
Когда он вколачивал свой хер в прилично расширившееся за три раза анальное отверстие Наруто, скользя внутри в чужой сперме, смешанной с каплями крови, и забыв все на свете, приговаривал: «Вот так, сука, так!» — тогда Аран встревожено закричал им всем что-то, что Наруто разобрать уже не смог. Зато узнал он прогремевший вслед за этим грубый мужской голос.  
Это был их учитель физкультуры.   
Тогда Наруто не смог испугаться, хотя и облегчение от прихода опоздавшего спасителя не ощутил. Он не чувствовал вообще ничего. Пустота поглотила его разум, и в ней он провел следующие несколько десятков минут, лишь какой-то микроскопической частью сознания понимая, что его зовут, просят очнуться, а потом – несут на носилках в сторону какого-то мигающего пятна, и гвалт вокруг меркнет в его голове. Теперь Наруто знал, что мигающим пятном была карета скорой помощи. А гвалт вокруг… это были крики людей – многих – что узнали о пережитом им насилии.

 

* * * 

Врач в его чистом, белом до рези в глазах халате, с галстуком, аккуратным узлом затянутом на шее, и нежно-голубой в белую клетку рубашкой под ним очень органично вписывался в интерьер больничной палаты. И говорил он так, как именно и следовало говорить в таких тихих одноместных палатах. В меру громко, в меру многообещающе и, наконец, в меру сочувственно.   
С самого начала разговора Наруто казалось, что они с этим врачом из двух разных миров. К его концу он еще больше уверился в этом, лишь заметив для себя, что даже эта палата их миры не объединила.   
Разумеется, все работающие с Наруто врачи были предупреждены о случившемся с ним инциденте. Равно как и о том, что пытаться заговорить на эту тему, высказать жалость, сочувствие – все это будет не самым лучшим психологическим воздействием в данном случае. Наруто обследовали в практически идеальной тишине и лишь под конец вынесли вердикт: общее состояние средней степени тяжести. Было чертовски больно двигаться из-за двух переломов лучевой кости, и не очень верилось в то, что эта боль — лишь средняя степень, но Наруто отчего-то был рад такому заключению. За весь этот день – единственно ему.  
А после пришли психологи. Или кто там обычно приходил к жертвам преступлений?..  
Социальные работники? Судмедэксперты? Нет, последние подтвердили раньше, должно быть, факт изнасилования.  
Как бы то ни было, встреча с этими «то ли психологами, то ли соцработниками» отодвинула то, чего Наруто в идеале хотел бы избежать вообще – дачу показаний. Впрочем, это не приносило особого облегчения притом, что и отодвинули ее лишь потому, что Наруто «был не готов», а для наискорейшей его подготовки назначили назавтра следующий сеанс с психологом. Или с соцработником…  
Близилась ночь…  
Гомон за дверьми его палаты стихал, медленно, как музыка колыбельной. Угасали последние отблески солнечных лучей за окном. Если и была жива еще боль в душе Наруто, она, несомненно, засыпала сейчас вместе с ним. День, проведенный в суете, изнуривший морально и физически, боль телесная – все это удачно маскировало душевную боль. И Наруто перевернулся на бок, к окну, хотя капельница, иглу которой вновь воткнули в его посиневшую и вздувшуюся слегка вену, обеспечивала ему в данной позе максимум неудобств. Он засыпал… И даже тихо скрипнувшая дверь не смогла бы отогнать его сон, если бы не голос, знакомый, старый и скрипучий, как несмазанная дверца шкафа – если бы этот голос не был так горек:  
— Наруто… сынок.  
Он открыл глаза в полутьме палаты и уставился в окно, за которым уже зажглись вечерние городские огни.  
— Дедушка. – Прошептал он, и со стороны их диалог предстал полным абсурдом, но они сейчас при всем желании не заметили бы того.  
Приподнявшись на локте, Наруто попытался повернуться к Дзисаю. Он, наверное, двигался совсем неуверенно да так медленно, что дед, странно захрипев (на секунду Наруто даже показалось, что он всхлипнул), кинулся к нему и схватил под руку, помогая устроиться удобнее.  
В палате все еще царила полутьма – только маленькое больничное бра рядом с нею горело одиноким огнем; и из-за этой тьмы Дзисай казался невероятно старым. Или – как знать? – может, он таким и был в самом деле, просто раньше, до этого вечера, Наруто не замечал, как он постарел, и как много теперь у него морщин… В отблесках света они казались вырезанными по дереву узорами.  
Больно кольнула сердце длинная, горячая игла раскаянья, и Наруто вспомнил, сколько из-за него, неродного сына, натерпелся этот старик. Отошли на задний план в это время сцены-воспоминания, в которых Дзисай лупил ремнем его, маленького пятилетнего мальчика, а потом наотмашь бил по лицу уже подростка — все это забылось, затерлось из-за общей беды. И из-за жалости, что излучали подобревшие, прикрытые по-старчески густыми бровями глаза старика.  
— Наруто…— Вновь пробормотал он, неумело водя ладонью по волосам приемного сына. – Ну что же так… как же… ничего-ничего, все будет хорошо.  
И странно, как только он сказал последнее – то, чего ждал, пусть и с затаенной злобою и неприязнью, Наруто от всех сегодняшних своих посетителей – как только он произнес это, Наруто осознал с предельной ясностью, что с ним сделали. Равно как и то, что хорошо ничего не будет. И хотя последнее было лишь закономерной мыслью в любой тяжелой ситуации, Наруто поверил ей начистую и нашел ее самым ценным откровением за весь сегодняшний день.  
Мелко задрожали его губы, пальцы крепко вцепились в стариковские плечи, и он заплакал, прислонив лоб к груди Дзисая, и спустя пару минут безмолвные слезы превратились в сдавленные рыдания, перемешавшиеся со стариковскими «тише-тише» и «все хорошо».

 

* * *

В свете маленького бра Дзисай казался выточенной из камня статуей – неподвижный, без устали глядящий в одну и ту же точку. Маленькую, горящую красную точку где-то далеко в городе, за окном.  
— Мне сказали, в общем-то, все обошлось. Два перелома, но, слава богу, голова цела. Я все боялся, когда узнал о том, что… ну, о том, что случилось… Я все боялся, что тебя инвалидом умственным сделают. Ну, ты понимаешь. Сколько случаев-то…  
Наруто устало вздохнул и перевернулся на спину:  
— Никогда не слышал.  
— И ладно…  
Прошло уже два или три часа с тех пор, как пришел Дзисай. Против правил ему разрешили остаться на ночь в больнице. Поспать он мог в приемной: там было полно, если верить ему, маленьких мягких диванчиков. Но дед решил остаться с Наруто на всю ночь.  
— Ты спи, спи. – Ласково заскрипел его голос, и руки старика подоткнули одеяло Наруто.  
— Я сплю… — Тот впервые за последние несколько дней улыбнулся. – А ты тоже иди. Не сиди тут со мной. Зачем?..  
И Наруто, с легкой радостью сознавая, что Дзисай все равно никуда не уйдет, закрыл глаза. На плечо опустилась узкая ладонь старика.   
— Что это с тобой? – послышалось через полминуты взволнованное.  
Наруто поднял веки.  
— Что?  
— Рука. – Дед тронул пальцами его правую руку, кисть которой не была спрятана под одеяло. Мелкие причудливые судороги захватили мышцы ладони: словно под кожей пульсировал с невероятной силой сосуд, и колебания от его стенок порождали эту странную волнообразную дрожь.  
— А… — Наруто крепко сжал руку и спустя секунд десять расслабил. – Это да… Бывает. Врач говорит, ничего особенного. Легкое неврологическое расстройство.  
Дед затряс головой, словно отрицая его слова, и прошептал:  
— Сволочи… вот ведь сволочи.  
Шепот вышел устрашающе гневным, и Наруто, редко когда слышавший подобное от старика не в свой адрес, даже приподнялся на локтях от удивления.  
-Ничего-ничего. – Бормотал дед. – Мы им покажем.  
— Ты о чем?  
— Покажем…  
— Дед…  
— Наруто, — он резко повернулся к нему и обнял за плечи, но не прижал к себе, что было бы уместнее, а просто крепко вцепился тонкими пальцами в его больничную рубашку и взволнованно глянул ему в глаза. – У нас будет лучший адвокат. Я все обеспечил.  
— Да… — Растерянно выговорил тот. – Хорошо. Только… — И сердце в груди Наруто забилось быстрее при мысли о грядущем. – Только я не пойду в суд…  
Дзисай, казалось, перестал дышать – так велико было его удивление.  
— О чем ты? – прошептал с хрипотцой он.  
— Пожалуйста. Не хочу…  
-Ты обалдел, что ли?! – голос старика начал переходить с шепота на громкий говор, а после — едва ли не на крик. – Не хочешь выносить на общественность? Хочешь выставить это как что? Побои и все? Да за такое никто не возьмется!  
Наруто нахмурился, услышав последнее.  
— В смысле? Что значит «не возьмется»?  
И тут уже нахмурился Дзисай, осознав, что сболтнул лишнее.  
Он встал, побродил недолго по строго намеченному где-то в сознании отрезку: от начала – к концу, от конца – к началу; и замер наконец рядом с кроватью Наруто. А когда вновь поглядел на «сына», в его глазах, даже несмотря на тусклость горящего бра, «сын» увидел смятение виноватого. Это было одно из тех двуличных чувств, когда человек, понимая всю подлость и свинство своего поступка, не может от него отказаться и, если уж на чистоту, не может толком даже испытать чувство вины за намеченное, а потому, как то ни парадоксально, испытывает чувство вины за то, что этого чувства нет.  
— Знаешь… — Дед опустился вновь на уголок его постели. – Знаешь же ты, как дорого мне обошелся… Денег нет совсем, оплатить судебные тяжбы мы сами не сможем. Ты же понимаешь все… И я решил, раз уж вся школа все равно знает о том, что произошло (ну) тогда, в туалете в этом… Ты же должен понять… Я решил обратиться к корреспондентам, которые как раз пытались разузнать, что да как, дескать; что за шум и гам в вашей школе. Ну и я вот… — Он помолчал с полминуты, а затем добавил безапелляционным тоном: – Я же для тебя и старался. Чтобы нам дали адвоката, помогли с делом… и финансово. Наруто?.. Наруто?!  
И он попытался схватить его за локоть, заметив, как парень, согнувшись в три погибели и зажав ладонями лицо, принялся раскачиваться взад-вперед, постанывая, словно умалишенный. Наконец старику это удалось. Схватил руку, попытался отвести. Отвел, с силой дернув на себя.  
Наруто смотрел прямо перед собой невидящим взглядом.  
— Уйди. – Попросил полушепотом он.  
— Нет.   
— Пошел к черту!  
Крик, расколовший ночную тишину на миллион осколков, заставил Дзисая вздрогнуть и ненадолго – на полминуты, не больше – в безмолвии отвести глаза. Но вот он собрался с духом, с наигранной усталостью вздохнул и произнес строгим голосом:  
— Не смей так говорить со мной.  
Хотя, скажи он что другое, едва ли это возымело бы значение, потому что Наруто уже не слушал его. В голове отчетливо стучала одна-единственная мысль, досаждая, разрушая наспех отстроенное спокойствие…  
«Ты один».  
Один, даже если рядом кто-то другой: врач, соцработник, психолог, медсестра, старик Дзисай – кто угодно. Все равно он один, потому что он был один, когда Рюхей со своими приспешниками издевался над ним у двери в подъезд незнакомого дома; и он был один, когда его били и насиловали в школьном туалете. А если он всегда был один, с чего теперь кому-то делить с ним его несчастье? И Дзисай, пытающийся нажиться на его беде, и врачи, одинаково доброжелательно-безразличные ко всем, и психологи, чье сочувствие – работа, за которую платят… может, все это логично и правильно? И он тут закатывает истерики на пустом месте, как сопливый малыш?  
Наруто внимал этим жестоким мыслям, взад-вперед сновавшим в его голове, и не сразу заметил, что перед глазами начал мигать свет, а через каких-то две-три секунды – и он не мог понять, откуда – прямо перед ним возник какой-то незнакомый (из ночной смены, должно быть) медбрат, а затем незнакомый врач, а после еще кто-то, и все они окружили его и схватили за руки. А он все еще пытался прогнать Дзисая, все еще выкрикивал сквозь пелену своего нового безумия адресованные ему ругательства, но потом, совсем неожиданно, гортань и вибрирующие в ней голосовые складки сковал паралич. Но то было лишь на секунду, и вот он отступил, и Наруто вновь попытался закричать… а он вдруг снова вернулся. И это повторилось множество раз – судороги, охватившие теперь и его горло.  
А потом друг за другом исчезли из мира звук, свет, запахи и, наконец, все то, что Наруто получал благодаря осязанию – холод сквозняка из раскрытой настежь двери, тепло, исходящее от нагревшейся лампы, и мягкий матрас под его телом.  
Он провалился в беспробудный сон, лишенный всякой смутной мысли. Сновидения, отголоски былых эмоций – ничто не потревожило его покой. Только темнота да тишина остались с ним рядом. Но из такого сна, сказать по правде, очень не хотелось возвращаться…

 

* * * 

Маленькая квадратная карточка с пятью пронумерованными предложениями легла перед Наруто на стол.  
— Прочти. Вот это, под второй цифрой…  
И палец невролога ткнул в цифру «два» для пущей верности.  
Наруто нахмурился и с явной неохотой начал:  
— Л-л-е-э…том, ка-а-а-гда…   
Этот симптом появился у него еще вчера, когда Наруто, перенервничав, принялся кричать на Дзисая, а в его горле задрожало что-то, и голос из послушного и плавного превратился в какого-то необузданного дикого зверя. То было, конечно, не самое лучшее сравнение для голоса, но Наруто нашел его наиболее полно характеризующим свое новое расстройство. Невролог, правда, подобрал слово более уместное.  
— Заикание… — Это было адресовано к согнувшемуся пополам от стыда Наруто, а в карте врач еще пару минут писал полный диагноз и направление к другим специалистам.   
Закончив, он обратился к пациенту:  
— Нарушение у тебя легкое, в довесок к неврологическому расстройству. А значит, вылечим одно, другое совсем просто будет устранить… Так вот, Узумаки, направление к логопеду я тебе выписал и заключение твоему врачу отправлю, но сейчас, друг, ты сходи-ка к офтальмологу. Не нравится мне твой левый глаз. – И невролог, закончив на этом, протянул пациенту бланк с направлением.  
Наруто, удивленный последней репликой, сперва хотел спросить, чем именно врачу не угодил его левый глаз и устраивает ли в таком случае правый, но, лишь открыв рот, передумал. Он теперь вообще старался не говорить без необходимости, а если необходимость все же возникала – говорить односложно. Правда, и в этом случае речь его оставалась отвратительной. На сонорных, звонких и особенно гласных звуках судорога охватывала его гортань, заставляя замереть в напряжении мышцы, управляющие голосовыми складками. Наруто всякий раз было невероятно трудно вернуть власть над собственной речью и прервать эти ужасные протяжные звуки с гортанным оттенком. И сам он порою, пытаясь услышать и увидеть себя заикающегося со стороны, со смешною обидой и раздражением проводил параллель с умственно отсталым. Чего и говорить про тех немногих посетителей и пациентов больницы, которым довелось услышать его речь. Они тут же с интересом поворачивались в его сторону или, если были предельно вежливы, только косили на него взгляд – но все как один смотрели с противнейшим человеческим любопытством, словно сам факт присутствия в больнице человека с каким-либо расстройством был уникальным явлением.   
Под конвоем медбрата Наруто дошел до кабинета офтальмолога вконец расстроенным.   
Большинство специалистов обследовали пациентов в их же палатах, но для офтальмолога, притом, что в некоторых случаях он вынужден был использовать довольно громоздкую аппаратуру, это было невозможным. Наруто страшно боялся выйти из палаты, но сделать это по указанию невролога все же пришлось, и вышагивая по коридору вслед за медбратом, он вновь заметил взгляды других: немногочисленных пациентов и порою даже персонала — хотя в этот раз он молчал, и было совершенно непонятно, за какие заслуги его наградили столь сомнительным вниманием.  
Они остановились перед широкой узкой дверью с табличкой «офтальмолог», и медбрат, заметив на стульчиках у противоположной стены нескольких пациентов, явно намеревающихся попасть к вышеупомянутому специалисту, изобразил на лице небывалое удивление.  
— В чем дело? – спросил он сразу же вслед за этим.  
— Врача нет. – Ответила пожилая женщина в серо-зеленом халате, явно захваченном из дому.  
— Понятно. — Безрадостно отозвался медбрат и спустя полминуты спросил. – Кто последний?  
Молодой человек с большим, формата А4 альбомом на коленях поднял руку с изящно сжатым в ней карандашом.  
— Хорошо, мы будем за вами.

 

* * * 

Как и бывает обычно, в ожидании время текло медленно и нудно. Наруто искоса поглядывал вглубь коридора, высматривая заворачивающих к ним в крыло врачей. Их было немало, но ни один почему-то не торопился к двери с табличкой «офтальмолог». Завидев нового врача, Наруто провожал его взглядом до порога кабинета, а когда двери за ним закрывались – переводил взгляд на стенку напротив, и в этот момент всегда краем глаза замечал, что на него смотрят также. Девушка лет двадцати, сидящая через три сиденья от него, женщина в потрепанном домашнем халате, пожилой мужчина в очках, один диоптрий которых был закрыт то ли картонкой, то ли фанеркой – все, кроме того парня, за которым ему занял очередь медбрат. Наруто молчал, равно как и тогда, следуя за медбратом к кабинету, но на него вновь смотрели, и это в комбинации со вчерашними словами Дзисая породило в душе Наруто смутный страх и странную горечь. Она была похожа на маленькое пламя, и горело это пламя прямо под сердцем. Для него, наверное, подошло бы слово «дискомфорт», будь оно во сто крат слабее и походи оно хоть сколько-нибудь на дискомфорт, вызываемый волнением или стыдом. Но в случае Наруто, пожалуй, называть его таковым было бы кощунством – это был не просто стыд и не просто волнение. Это был какой-то запутанный клубок эмоций, не описуемый человеческим словом. Просто Наруто знал, что на него смотрят оттого, что во вчерашних вечерних новостях показали его школу, а в какой-нибудь утренней газетке разместили его фото, описав под ним с преувеличениями и эвфемизмами воцарившуюся в подростковом мире жестокость. У Наруто не было доказательств ни первому, ни второму – но более он не находил объяснений этим пронизывающим взглядам. Ненависть к старику Дзисаю, к телевидению и газетам, пытающимся выудить из любого ужаса сенсацию, смешалась со стыдом и раздражением на глядящих в его сторону людей. Захотелось уйти – не в палату, а куда-нибудь далеко-далеко, где он снова стал бы для всех обычным парнем, и где никто не глядел бы на него так, словно знал наизусть всю историю его жизни.  
— Ты в порядке? – медбрат тронул его за руку.  
Должно быть, внутренний ураган не прошел незамеченным.   
Наруто умоляюще посмотрел ему в лицо и хотел было сказать, что — нет – он не в порядке, ему нужно обратно в палату, он не может здесь больше сидеть, терпеливо игнорируя эти взгляды и сражаясь с бурей внутри себя. Но медбрат опередил его. Хотя, может, то и к лучшему: Наруто и забыл, как ужасна сейчас его речь.  
— Посидишь здесь немного один? Я кой-какие дела тогда успею сделать…  
И Наруто коротко кивнул, опустив глаза.  
Он и сам не мог объяснить, почему отпускает его. Он не хотел оставаться один. Он боялся остаться один…  
Медбрат положил на его колени бланк-направление и зашагал прочь по коридору. Очень скоро он исчез за поворотом, и Наруто, провожавший его взглядом, с тоскою уткнулся в медицинский бланк и принялся старательно делать вид, будто этот бланк ему очень интересен.  
Его соседи снова поочередно покосились на него, полагая, что косятся незаметно. А Наруто вновь почувствовал эти взгляды, будто они были вполне осязаемыми иглами, что метали незнакомцы в его сторону. Ссутулившись, он с напускным спокойствием рассматривал направление, но теперь, в одиночестве, не выказывать воцарившийся в душе хаос было труднее. Прошло минут пять, а ему казалось, прошла вечность. Наконец пришел врач, и на одну «иглу» стало меньше…  
Наруто посмотрел на закрывающуюся за женщиной в домашнем халате дверь офтальмолога, и тихо-тихо, беззвучно вздохнул. А затем — совершенно случайно – скосил взгляд влево, и взор его замер на альбомном листе, исчерченном карандашом.  
Это был огромный дворцово-парковый ансамбль, сложенный из идеально-прямых линий, выведенных уверенной рукой соседа Узумаки. Раньше между ними сидел медбрат, и потому Наруто не мог его видеть, но теперь с интересом смотрел на созидание дворца. Рука соседа двигалась невероятно быстро, и казалось, что это вовсе не она, а какой-то причудливый робот вычерчивает маленькие окна на бумаге — настолько четкими были ее линии, и настолько механическими — движения. Наруто еще пару минут поглядел на работу со своего места, а потом пересел, хотя и страшно боялся привлечь к себе этим внимание соседа. Но тот, казалось, даже не заметил его, а если и заметил – не придал тому никакого значения, и Наруто осмелел и уже не косил глазами, чтобы разглядеть чертеж дворца, а повернул голову и открыто рассматривал чужую работу, иногда переводя взгляд на самого юношу.  
Ему было около двадцати трех; лица его, закрытого длинными, черными с оттенком пепельно-серого волосами, не было видно Наруто полностью, но иногда, когда сосед клонил ниже или, напротив, поднимал голову, чтобы с другого расстояния оглядеть свой чертеж – пряди его волос вздрагивали по инерции и открывали взору Наруто то кончик аккуратного прямого носа, то тонкие губы, то внимательные угольно-черные глаза. Его кожа была очень светлая и вкупе с астеническим телосложением придавала незнакомцу какое-то неясное очарование. Наруто про себя назвал его «красивым». Именно «красивым», а не просто «симпатичным» или «ярким». Он действительно был невероятно, аристократически красив.  
Сколько прошло времени с тех пор, как взгляд Наруто упал на красивый дворец из тонких карандашных линий, сам Узумаки не знал. Только третий пациент уже исчез за невысокой дверью офтальмолога, и Наруто остался с незнакомым парнем наедине, не считая проходящих изредка мимо врачей. Это добавило ему уверенности, и наклонившись к соседу, он произнес негромко:  
— Т-ты-ы… очень кра-асиво рисуешь…  
В этот раз получилось очень даже сносно. От того, наверное, что сносно стало и на душе Наруто, а незнакомец, сам того не ведая, сыграл в этом важную роль. Довольный собою, Наруто улыбнулся.   
Но ответа от парня не последовало…  
— Эй, — окликнул его тогда Узумаки.   
Но он вновь промолчал. Только, пересаживаясь поудобнее, отодвинулся чуть дальше от своего соседа.  
Пламя под сердцем Наруто, что, казалось, уже давно потухло, разгорелось вновь с дикой силой, и захлестнуло его разум, заставляя вскочить с сиденья.  
На него все смотрели как на диковинную зверюшку. Без сострадания, без сочувствия – лишь с интересом. И это было противно, но даже это не шло в сравнение с тем, что происходило сейчас. Его игнорировали. Узнав о том, что с ним случилось, этот парень предпочел не замечать его специально и не смотреть на него специально, а когда Узумаки попытался с ним заговорить – о, он, наверное, внутренне сжался в комок от отвращения к нему и взмолился, чтобы он, этот парень, поскорее исчез куда угодно. Лишь бы подальше от него, такого благородно-красивого, не замаранного грязью жизни.  
И осознав это, Наруто закричал. Ему было плевать, слышал ли их кто-то. Он кричал, пусть и судороги, вновь охватившие горло, превращали этот крик в какую-то абсурдность. Но даже тогда незнакомец не обратил на него никакого внимания, а Наруто за яростью не заметил этого.  
«Со мной теперь всегда так будет?» — хотел воскликнуть в завершение он, но горло сдавила особенно сильная судорога, и вместо слов он просто агрессивно замахал руками, искривив в немом крике рот.   
Кисть его мелькнула прямо перед носом незнакомца, и он вздрогнул, словно только сейчас понял, что кто-то стоит справа от него. А осознав это, повернул голову…  
Его глаза, черные-черные, пронзили Наруто насквозь. В них не было ни малейшего намека на любопытство или пренебрежение. Только растерянность и капля волнения. Он не знал, чего стоит ожидать от застывшего перед ним, агрессивно настроенного блондина. Смутившись, Наруто как рыба беззвучно зашевелил губами, и тогда внимание соседа переключилось полностью на его рот. Через пару секунд глаза его сосредоточенно сощурились: он все еще пытался понять, что говорит Наруто, хотя для любого другого человека было очевидным то, что Наруто не издавал ни звука.  
Скрипнула дверь кабинета, но незнакомец даже не шелохнулся.  
Вышел пациент, следом за ним врач. Сосед не услышал их шагов. Лишь когда офтальмолог положил ему на плечо руку, он обернулся и переключил свой внимательный взгляд на него, бросив напоследок Наруто: «Извините». Голос у него был ровный и мягкий — он в мгновение развеял в Узумаки скудные остатки гнева.  
Кивком врач пригласил незнакомца в свой кабинет, и тот, засунув альбом в большую плоскую сумку, последовал за ним. Дверь снова скрипнула.   
Опустившись на свое сиденье, Наруто растерянно уставился в стенку напротив. Запоздалый, пришел стыд, и Узумаки почувствовал, как запылало от прилившей крови лицо. Он никогда не отличался особой проницательностью, но неверно истолковать случившееся только что было под силу лишь круглому идиоту.  
Никто не игнорировал его и не делал вид, что не слышит.   
Незнакомец был глухим.


	5. Chapter 5

«Извините...»

В голове все еще отдавался эхом его тихий мелодичный голос.  
Наверное, Наруто поторопился с суждениями, потому что действительно непонятное и неподвластное человеческому слову чувство он испытал теперь, встретив этого глухого художника. Оно было чудесно и одновременно ужасно. Оно казалось двуличным, но в то же время чистым. Оно было самой большой путаницей, что когда–либо имел несчастье ощутить в своей груди Наруто. И ему оставалось только гадать, что это было на самом деле: счастье ли, усталое и слабое, радость или все же горечь. Как бы то ни было, лишь Наруто понял, что незнакомец был глухим, в его груди на смену боли и тоске пришла какая-то чудесная пустота. Но была это не обычная пустота и уж точно не та, что поселялась в людских душах от усталости и безысходности. Эта пустота звенела мягким тихим колокольчиковым звоном. А значит, решил Наруто, она была не совсем пустой…  
Он сидел в ожидании своей очереди и смотрел в пустую скучную стену напротив. Было странно испытывать легкость лишь от одной встречи, какой бы то ни было, но, наверное, человеку в минуты тяжелого горя лучшим лекарством станут не слова и уж точно не вести о чужом счастье, а понимание того, что есть кто-то, кому еще хуже. И пусть инвалидность незнакомца не вписывалась в «еще хуже» Узумаки, легче стало. Возможно, еще и потому, что этот парень, судя по его реакции, про Наруто в отличие от прочих соседей не знал ничего. До глухих ушей не долетела грязная правда. Узумаки был для своего соседа не более чем таким же незнакомцем, как и он сам для Наруто.  
И это было просто прекрасно…  
— Следующий! – донесся приглушенный тонкой больничной стеной голос офтальмолога.  
Наруто быстро перевел взгляд на дверь, со смутным волнением представляя, как сейчас переступит порог его глухой художник.  
Ему не хотелось отпускать соседа, хотя и сил заговорить с ним Наруто в себе не находил. «Уйдет же!..» — мысленно воскликнул он, судорожно теребя пальцами краешки рукавов больничной пижамы, но незнакомец, окончательно лишив Наруто дара речи, опустился на прежнее свое место, рядом с ним, и вновь достал из сумки альбом.  
Наруто округлил глаза и уставился на альбом, словно последний являлся, по меньшей мере, украденным из Лувра полотном да Винчи.  
Художник открыл альбом на листе с незаконченным чертежом дворца. Затем, побарабанив некоторое время по его исчерченной поверхности резинкой карандаша, открыл лист следующий, белоснежно-чистый. И повернул голову в сторону Узумаки.  
— Ваша очередь, — мягко, но четко выговорил он, и застигнутый врасплох Наруто вновь поразился его дикции, идеальному умеренному темпу речи – всему тому, чем мог похвастаться и не любой слышащий.   
— Д-ааа… — Смутившись, выговорил он, и глухой вновь перевел взгляд на его губы.  
«Черт», — подумал Наруто, отчаянно краснея. Мало того, что он откровенно пялился на работу этого незнакомца, что само по себе уже можно было счесть чудаковатостью – так он еще и говорил так, словно был конченым придурком. Во всяком случае, будь Наруто на месте глухого парня, он всенепременно подумал бы это.  
«Дерьмо!» — вновь мысленно выругался он, и тут же на горло его легла чья-то ладонь…  
— А-а-аа! – породил Узумаки очередное рубленое убожество звуков и словно ужаленный подорвался с сиденья.  
Глухой, как и в прошлый раз лишь слегка удивленный, смотрел на него своими глубокими черными глазами. Его рука, что почувствовал Наруто на своей шее, застыла в воздухе будто в растерянности.  
— Простите, – извинился тот. – Мне показалось, вы заикались, и поэтому я не мог вас понять… Дело в том, что я…  
Очевидно, он хотел сказать: «Я ничего не слышу»,— но Наруто этого узнать не довелось. Врач, уставший дожидаться последнего пациента, вышел из кабинета и оборвал их нескладную беседу очень забавным способом: он похлопал в ладоши. Наруто понял после, что это было для глухого. Действительно, еще руки врача не сомкнулись в хлопке, а тот уже замолчал и устремил взгляд на офтальмолога.  
Наруто последовал его примеру.  
— Пойдем-ка, парень, — только лишь уловил его взгляд, сказал врач, и, шагнув в сторону с порога, жестом пригласил Узумаки в тускло освещенный кабинет.  
Наруто глянул мельком на глухого. Тот уже увлеченно рисовал что-то в своем альбоме, склонив черноволосую голову. Вновь пряди закрывали его лицо, и Наруто не оставалось ничего иного, кроме как засыпать себя самого волнующими вопросами.  
Почему он не уходил?  
Он ждал его — Наруто?

 

* * * 

— Садись сюда.   
Грубая — пожалуй, необычайно грубая для врача рука офтальмолога указала на неглубокое вращающееся кресло, что стояло перед прибором сомнительного назначения.   
Наруто неуверенно ткнул в чудо-машину пальцем.  
— Да-да, сюда. Да ты не бойся… тебе просто надо будет смотреть в бинокль.   
Наруто удивленно округлил глаза, выражая тем самым интерес к последнему озвученному врачом слову, но тот на сей раз не понял его немого языка и повторил: «Садись».  
Не слишком обнадеженный, Узумаки сел. В их поликлинике у окулиста из всех средств медицинской диагностики имелась лишь подсвечивающаяся табличка с иероглифами. И мастерство врача – впрочем, не слишком впечатляющее. Наруто садился, обуянный сомнением и недоверием ко всем новейшим достижениям японского информационного общества.  
Как оказалось, «бинокль» у машины и вправду имелся. Приблизив лицо к двум черным, поблескивающим в полумраке кабинета линзам, Наруто, сглотнув и нахмурившись, заглянул в недра зловещей машины.   
И увидел там домик…   
Это действительно был дом – Узумаки даже моргнул пару раз, чтобы удостовериться в этом. Это был дом из красного кирпича, с коричневой черепицей и небольшими клумбами во дворе. Это был объемный, трехмерный дом, хотя и выглядел он нарисованным. Заулыбавшись, Наруто перестал волноваться и проникся к чудо-машине искренней симпатией.   
— Понравилось, гляжу?  
Это был офтальмолог.  
— Д-д-а-аа! – воскликнул в порыве увлечения Наруто, позабыв о своем дефекте речи.  
— Хмм… — Протянул задумчиво врач.   
И Наруто вновь увял.  
«Больше никогда не буду говорить», — поклялся он мысленно и незаметно для себя самого ссутулил плечи. Он теперь всегда сутулился – когда на него смотрели с любопытством узнавшие о пережитом им насилии, когда с любопытством слушали его речь. А теперь – и когда вот так хмыкали. И всегда незаметно для самого себя. Но заметно для других…  
Врач, поразмыслив над чем-то явно связанным с Наруто, заметил как бы между делом:  
— Сядь прямо и посмотри на домик еще разок.  
Наруто послушался.  
— Хорошо видишь? Картинка расплывается?  
Наруто кивнул.  
— А так? Расплывается?  
Наруто помотал головой.  
— Ага… замечательно. Дрожи не чувствуешь? В глазу…  
Вопросно-безответная форма общения удачно подошла им обоим. Наруто кивал или мотал головой; врач старательно подбирал вопросы, на которые можно было ответить без слов. А когда слова все же понадобились – он дал Узумаки бумажку. Определенно, это был неплохой по-своему врач…  
— Тебя уже направили к логопеду? – спросил он, когда прием подошел к своему логическому завершению – а именно к заполнению офтальмологом отрывного бланка, что прибыл к нему вместе с пациентом от невролога.  
Наруто вновь кивнул, опустив глаза, вмиг ставшие печальными и усталыми, на пол.  
Врач ответил:  
— Тогда все в порядке. Разве нет?   
Так и ответил. И улыбнулся ему напоследок.  
И Наруто счел своим долгом тоже выдавить улыбку, затворяя за собою дверь. Но только лишь раздался щелчок, улыбка его увяла. Прислонившись спиною к прохладному шпону, он оглядел потускневший коридор. Уже стемнело… Наверное, Наруто просто забыл о счете времени, хотя и говорят, что лишь счастливые не наблюдают часов. Так или иначе, в коридоре зажгли свет: лампы над головой Узумаки издавали противнейшее жужжание – вот уж в чем были одинаковы все больницы и поликлиники, где приходилось ему бывать. А вокруг было пусто, ни одного человека.   
И конечно же, не было его…  
Разглядывая больничные белые шлепанцы на своих ногах, Наруто стоял у двери офтальмолога. Что он ждал от этого человека? Что он прочтет его мысли, узнает о том, как ему, Наруто, плохо и исправит все каким-нибудь одним словом? Что за глупости... И разве существует слово, которого бы хватило, чтобы исправить все? Чтобы спасти.  
Может, он, Наруто, ждал, что этот незнакомец станет ему другом?   
Может, он просто хотел не быть одиноким?  
Или, может… он собирался за счет чужого несчастья усмирить свою боль?  
Наруто нахмурился и оттолкнулся от двери. Хорош же он в таком случае... А подумав это, тут же почувствовал себя легче. В конце концов, глухой сосед ему ничего не обещал. Он сам сделал поспешные выводы. А точнее – просто высосал их из пальца. И пусть где-то под сердцем сжималась в комочек досада, а усталость, пришедшая на смену не оправдавшим себя домыслам, тянула вниз словно гиря, Наруто добился своего, уняв бурю эмоций рациональностью.   
Он собрался уже идти обратно в палату: ждать медбрата, по сути, не было смысла. Он даже сделал шаг в сторону лестницы, как вдруг что-то белеющее на сиденье у кабинета бросилось ему в глаза...  
Это был лист, беслоснежно-белый лист из альбома для черчения. Он лежал, придавленный толстым ластиком. Лежал на старом месте Наруто.  
Кончики ушей Узумаки запылали от волнения, когда он, взяв лист в руки, перевернул его, чтобы увидеть обратную сторону. Так и есть – там был рисунок. Карандашом оживленное, улыбающееся его лицо. Оно было нарисовано серым, но радужки глаз глухой художник обвел синим цветом, а волосы заштриховал лимонно-желтым. И это было невероятно красиво, хотя и чудно, и странно – как и все в незнакомце.  
Наруто поглядел на портрет еще немного, не замечая, как губы его тоже растягиваются в улыбку, вторя двойнику с альбомного листа. Поглядел еще чуть-чуть, а после опустил взгляд в правый нижний угол, и в груди его, под сердцем защемило с новой силой.  
«У тебя очень красивый голос, – гласила надпись. – Пожалуйста, говори».

 

* * * 

Соцработник, женщина сорока лет с вымученной улыбкой и вечно растрепанной шевелюрой, положила черный «офисный» портфель на кресло, стоящее рядом с больничной кроватью.  
— Ну, как твои дела? Как настрой? – она задавала эти дежурные вопросы, отодвигая тяжелую штору, которой Наруто специально загородился от яркого предвечернего солнца. Она спрашивала, не ожидая ответа, но в этот раз он произнес:  
— Н-ни-че-э-го…  
Она обернулась. На лице ни капли удивления – все та же вымученная улыбка.  
— Отлично. Просто за-ме-ча-тель-но! А что это у тебя в руках? Красивый рисунок…  
Узумаки кивнул, улыбнувшись краешками губ.  
Это был рисунок глухого художника.  
— Не знала, что тебя уже отпускают на улицу… — Прокомментировала к его удивлению она.  
Должно быть, на улице, где-то недалеко от больницы обосновался портретист, рисующий физиономии прохожих за грошики. Наруто был полностью не согласен с тем, чтобы рисунок его глухого сравнивали с той мазней.  
— Н-н-н…  
Но в этот раз произнести слово не удалось. Наруто уронил взгляд на белоснежный пододеяльник и, часто моргая, разевал рот, безуспешно пытаясь договорить.  
К счастью, женщина догадалась сама:  
— Нет?  
Он кивнул.  
— Понятно… кто-то из друзей нарисовал?  
Он снова кивнул, хотя это было далеко от правды.  
— Ну, это же просто замечательно! – снова восхитилась она.  
И вступительная часть их разговора завершилась…  
Женщина взяла в руки портфель, чтобы опуститься в кресло самой. Удобно в нем устроилась. Немного помолчала, словно бы гадая, говорить ли вообще… И начала:  
— Сегодня нам с тобой необходимо будет затронуть не самую приятную тему, – она откинула соскользнувшую прядку волос за ухо и выпрямилась, вместе с тем добавляя в свои слова нотки официоза. – Как ты знаешь, тебе нужно дать показания. Со стороны потерпевшего — это первое дело, но в твоем случае это было отодвинуто на крайний срок из-за необходимости медицинской помощи и психологического воздействия. К тому же факт преступления был засвидетельствован твоим учителем… Фактически, их поймали с поличным. Но даже это, к сожалению, Наруто – и ты должен понимать – не освобождает тебя от необходимости дать показания. Я понимаю, сейчас… учитывая твои проблемы с речью, это не лучшее решение, но более отсрочивать нельзя. Как ты смотришь на то, чтобы через день со мной и психологом сходить к следователю?..  
Она, без заминки вывалив на него эти слова, замолчала и, улыбаясь улыбкой – более не вымученной, нет, а очень даже доброжелательной и радушной, глянула в его сторону.   
Наруто прятал для чего-то свой портрет под одеяло…  
— Я все понимаю, но надо сходить, мой хороший... – Ладонь женщины легко коснулась его плеча, и Узумаки вяло повел им, желая скинуть ее руку.  
Они посидели в тишине недолго. Вот Наруто, вновь ссутулившийся, открыл рот, пытаясь выговорить что-то. Его ноздри слегка подрагивали от шумных вдохов, и женщине показалось на миг, что по его лицу скользнула какая-то тень: будто щека дернулась в судороге. А через мгновенье она поняла, что так оно и было.  
Наруто крепко сжимал спрятанные под одеялом вместе с рисунком руки и, забыв в эти минуты про последний, сминал белую бумагу, исчерченную карандашом. Он заметил за собой еще в первые дни, что самые сильные судороги приходят к нему лишь в моменты столь же сильного эмоционального напряжения. Не нужно было иметь высшее медицинское, чтобы увидеть эту связь. Вот вновь в его горле напряглось что-то, перехватило мышцы гортани и заставило замереть спрятанные где-то в ней голосовые складки. Только теперь что-то было иначе, и в речи Наруто не возникло отвратительных судорожно-дрожащих звуков – повторяющихся ли снова и снова, протяжных ли. Нет, теперь было иначе. Воздух проходил сквозь гортань, смыкались и размыкались губы. Но он не мог произнести ничего.  
— Наруто?.. – она сейчас была чем-то похожа на Дзисая, когда в ту ночь он, увидев начало судорог сына, испугался и стал звать его – сперва ласково-испуганным шепотом, а затем надрывным взволнованным криком. – Наруто?! Ты можешь сказать, что с тобой?  
Безмолвно шевеля губами, тот растерянно глядел в белое одеяло, укрывающее его ноги. Горло все также сжимало, с выдохом долетали до ушей соцработника лишь какое-то невразумительные шепотные звуки. Это длилось не больше двадцати секунд, но она успела перепугаться не на шутку:  
— Подожди, я позову кого-нибудь.  
Закрываясь за нею, хлопнула дверь. И тут же, словно этот стук послужил тому стимулом – судорога угасла. Наруто сидел на больничной постели, слегка вспотевший и очень уставший, а в голове его проносились мутные, затертые памятью картины из прошлого. И образы будущего: темнота следовательского кабинета, лист протокола и безразличный мужской голос…  
«Так… и что они сделали потом?»  
Руки Наруто едва заметно дрожали, когда он доставал из-под одеяла рисунок глухого художника. Надпись, уже слегка размазанная, просила: «Пожалуйста, говори». И глядя на нее, Наруто не удержался. Слезы медленно потекли по его щекам… А дверь в этот момент снова открылась.  
Вздрогнув, Узумаки бросил рисунок на прикроватную тумбочку, а тыльной стороною ладони принялся судорожно тереть соленые щеки.  
Врач в сопровождении медсестры шел к нему, где-то за его спиной тихо стояла растерянная женщина из социальной. Наконец врач остановился у кровати Наруто, окинул взглядом развернувшуюся пред ним картину и к всеобщему удивлению воскликнул:  
— Эге, вот так встреча! – а после хлопнул больного по плечу.  
В растерянности подняв глаза, Наруто смотрел в его лицо.   
Да, они виделись как-то…  
Они виделись в карете скорой помощи, что несла их обоих в эту больницу. Врача – к окончанию его смены, Наруто – к началу его долгой обратной дороги в мир. Улыбка на губах мужчины была широкой-широкой, а глаза у него были удивительного синего цвета. Воспользовавшись замешательством Узумаки, он довольно бесцеремонно потрепал его по голове.  
— Намикадзе, вы что творите? – шепотом возмутилась медсестра, стоящая по левую его руку и наслышанная о том, что произошло с Наруто.  
— А что? – прикинулся тот. – Парень жив-здоров. Стремительно спасать его не надо.  
Та злобно округлила глаза и принялась буравить врача взглядом.  
— Ладно-ладно. Раз уж я здесь…— Намикадзе высунул из нагрудного кармашка халата блокнот с прицепленной к нему ручкой.   
— Вы что делаете? – вновь возмутилась медсестра.  
— Выписываю рецепт…  
— Зачем?  
Он не ответил. Начиркал что-то очень быстро на бумаге, оторвал листок. Ни Наруто, ни медсестре его не отдал.   
— Пока. – Попрощался он с пациентом и развернулся, направляясь к двери. Там, у самого порога, он ненавязчиво всунул листочек в руки удивленной соцработницы и вышел.  
Та впилась глазами в «рецепт» с плохо скрываемой агрессией.  
— Что за нахал? – возмутилась по прочтении она.  
Медсестра с тяжелой усталостью вздохнула:  
— Простите…

 

* * * 

Логопедом оказалась моложавая женщина лет тридцати пяти. Только лишь Наруто зашел в ее кабинет, он был осыпан радушными приветствиями, одарен неповторимыми улыбками и сражен наповал ее необычайной, величественной красотой. Лицо у нее было овальное, смуглое; щеки розовели румянцем, а глаза, светло-карие, влажные – блестели, обрамленные черными пушистыми ресницами. Наруто заворожено смотрел на логопеда, а она улыбалась ему своей приветственной улыбкой. Губы ее тоже были влажными – из-за блеска, и оттого казались невероятно аппетитными. Наруто совсем растерялся, глядя на них, и в скором времени понял, что не может сказать ни слова, а женщина, судя по всему, разговора и ждет. Он посмотрел на нее виновато и предпринял жалкую попытку оправдать ожидания:  
— Зд…  
— Здравствуй. – Перебила она, легким движением руки закладывая мешающуюся прядку волос за ухо. – Узумаки Наруто, правильно?  
Волосы у нее были светлые, но несколько бледные, что, однако, ей невероятно шло. А голос, уверенный и добрый, тут же развязал Наруто язык.  
— Д-да… — Ответил он.   
Она кивнула и, отвернувшись от него к темно-каштановой тумбочке, стоящей за спинкой ее кресла, начала что-то искать в ее верхнем ящичке. Очевидно, выданную ей заранее историю болезни.  
— Узумаки… Узумаки… — Бормотала она, пробегаясь тонкими пальцами по верху папок, хранящихся в ящике. Наконец она выудила папочку с фамилией и именем нынешнего своего посетителя и, раскрыв где-то на середине, мельком просмотрела страницу за страницей.   
Управилась она быстро. Папочка нырнула обратно в ящик, а женщина повернулась к нему.  
— Прости, – извинилась она вначале. – Сегодня дел очень много навалилось, и я слегка подзабыла, кто ты у меня такой, и как я с тобой работать надумала.   
— Да н-ни-чего… — Негромко отозвался Наруто, все еще пребывающий под впечатлением.  
— Меня зовут Сенджу Цунаде, я буду проводить с тобой логопедические занятия раз в день – в первую неделю, и дальше, при улучшении, раз в два (а потом три, четыре) дня. Сначала я буду работать с тобой индивидуально, потом – при улучшениях, опять же – ты войдешь в маленькую лого-группу. Ничего не бойся, — она подняла вверх указательный палец, заметив, что Наруто открыл рот, желая выказать что-то касательно этой самой «лого-группы». – Там все такие же, как и ты, заиканием их уж точно не удивить. А вот практика речевого общения тебе нужна. Я же знаю… — добавила она, помедлив с полминуты, — ты теперь всегда молчишь.  
— О-откуд-а? – удивился Наруто.  
— Ты не первый заика, пришедший ко мне.  
— У-у— мен-я-а… плохо вс-се, – выдавил из себя Наруто, морщась от отвращения к своим уродливым рубленым словам. Он взмахнул рукой, напряженно, помогая себе закончить фразу, и Цунаде внимательно проследила за этим жестом.  
— Угу, — согласилась она. – У тебя тяжелая степень. К тому же у тебя смешанные судороги. По форме и локализации… — На этой ноте она умолкла, а потом обреченно махнула рукой. – Эх, всегда меня заносит. Хотя ты взрослый мальчик, должен знать, что у тебя да отчего.  
— Я-а и хо-а-чу! – поддержал ее Наруто и потребовал рассказать, что за смешанные у него судороги, и откуда же они взялись.  
— Судороги всего двух типов бывают, – с готовностью начала Цунаде. – Тонические и клонические. Первые порождают вот такие вот слова… — Тут она, замолчав на пару мгновений, к удивлению и восторгу Наруто начала заикаться. Она тянула звуки, складывала презабавно губы и вообще походила на самую настоящую заику. – Ко-шка, л-о-жка… — Говорила она, и Наруто улыбался, явственно ощущая, как с этой маленькой пародией уходят куда-то его недавние смущение и страх.  
— А второй тип судорог – клонические. Эти похуже будут, потому что охватывают они весь речевой аппарат. Дыхательно-голосо-артикуляционный он у нас называется. И при клонических судорогах речь твоя хромает уже на другую ногу. Там уже длительное ритмическое сокращение мышц имеет место. И выходит… Ко-ко-кошка! Ло-ло-ложка. Вот так-то, Наруто.  
— Здорово вышло! – торопливо выговорил он.  
И осекся.  
— Ой…   
«Не заикнулся ведь ни разу», — хотел он сказать, но тут судорога вновь подобралась к его гортани, и Наруто просто вопросительно поглядел на Цунаде.  
— Да, – согласилась она, верно истолковав и его молчание, и его взгляд. – Заикание у тебя… вот тут. – И на этих словах она легко коснулась указательным пальцем его лба. – Что ж, приступим. – Она немного помолчала, а после потянулась к еще одной тумбочке, прячущейся за спинкой ее кресла. – Сегодня у нас с тобой дыхание и артикуляция.

 

* * * 

Наруто вышел от нее через двадцать с лишним минут, совсем не уставший. В руках были сжаты отпечатанные наспех на листе формата А4 карточки с артикуляционными упражнениями, а на губах, к удивлению дожидающегося его медбрата, сияла легкая улыбка.  
— Понравилось, вижу? – спросил тот, вставая и делая шаг ему на встречу.  
— Угу, — Наруто кивнул.  
— Это да, логопед у нас хороший, – со знанием дела согласился медбрат и, легко коснувшись плеча Узумаки, направил его вглубь коридора, к лифту. – У нее ты быстро запоешь.  
Последнее было весьма сомнительной шуткой, но Наруто улыбнулся шире:  
— Да.  
— Гляди, и совсем не заикаешься! – восхитился медбрат.  
И плечом к плечу оба медленно зашагали по длинному коридору.

Была ли уместной хоть сколько-нибудь толика счастья, радости в душе Наруто на фоне минувших событий, он не мог понять и сам. Ответ очевидный для стороннего наблюдателя – нет, неуместна, нелогична и полностью безосновательна – был глуп и несвоевременен для него. Он испытывал невероятно сильные эмоции на протяжении нескольких суток подряд, то теряя себя, то обретая вновь; и пусть сам он не мог предугадать того, но чрезмерно сильные эмоции в конце концов уничтожили бы его психику. Еще немного боли, страха, стыда – и он бы свихнулся… Как когда-то мозг, перегруженный, отключал поочередно его сенсорные ощущения, так и теперь отключал он его чувства. Но все это чудесным образом ускользало от понимания Узумаки, и необъяснимое радушие, заполнившее сердце, казалось ему чем-то вполне обычным и закономерным. Невидимая защита разума оградила его сознанье, и Наруто просто шел, улыбаясь чему-то эфемерному и не думая – ни секунды – о недавнем разговоре с соцработником, деде Дзисае, о школе и последнем проведенном там дне. Глубоко-глубоко были захоронены его воспоминания. И приди хоть одно неожиданно ему на ум, он не поверил бы, наверное, что это взаправду случилось с ним. Подернутое дымкой забвения, минувшее казалось сном…   
Улыбаясь, Наруто шел в сопровождении медбрата к палате и вот уже говорил с ним, пусть и заикаясь все еще – но говорил. Вроде бы, о вчерашнем враче, Намикадзе.  
Запущенный компенсаторный механизм психики работал четко, слаженно, без помех и заминок. Работал, как ни смогла бы ни одна человеческая машина. Но когда Наруто с медбатом завернули за последний угол и палата Узумаки стала видима для их глаз, тогда стало ясно, что и в этом механизме был, по крайней мере, один пробел.  
Старик Дзисай, слегка осунувшийся и нечесаный, сидел смиренно на маленьком диванчике напротив двери в палату приемного сына.  
Он ждал.  
Наруто остановился...  
Или этот пробел был просто иным защитным механизмом?  
— Что такое? – ласково спросил медбрат, касаясь его загипсованной руки.   
Наруто молчал. Что он мог ответить?  
— Мы должны идти, – тихо, но твердо произнес тогда медбрат и положил ему на плечо руку, как и тогда, у логопедического кабинета, направляя парня.  
Тот напрягся, не пожелал ступить ни шагу, и медбрат наконец соизволил проследить его взгляд и увидел понурого деда. Тот сидел сгорбившись, почти согнувшись пополам, и теребил сдернутую с головы кепку, беззвучно шевеля губами. Глаза его, потонувшие в морщинах, буравили напряженным взглядом пресловутый головной убор, и в этой скукоженой позе, и с этим взглядом он невольно вызвал неприязнь даже у сопровождающего Наруто медбрата. Но и он, конечно, не мог пойти на поводу у заупрямившегося парня. Он вновь сказал:  
— Мы должны идти, – и добавил уже громче: — Ты слышишь?  
Наруто не слышал. Его глаза, чуть расширившиеся, странно блестели, и казалось, что он в сознании переживает что-то совершенно ужасное.   
Хотя, по совести — так оно и было.  
Спокойствие и тишь в жизни Наруто оказались не более чем спокойствием и тишью в океанских глубинах в те часы, когда на поверхности бушует шторм. Такое неожиданное и нелогичное, это спокойствие разрушилось очень быстро – стоило лишь Наруто увидеть того, кто некогда стал причиной его срыва. Затертые и мутные воспоминания вдруг ожили, стали яркими и гиперреалистичными. Он вспомнил ту последнюю встречу с Дзисаем, а это повлекло за собою цепочку других воспоминаний.  
— Эй! – крикнул медбрат громко – так, что проходящие мимо посетители и врачи мельком глянули на них. – Наруто, ты меня слышишь?  
Он крепко держал его за плечи и методично встряхивал уже без малого полминуты. Дзисай увидел их, поспешил «на помощь». И, боковым зрением заметив его приближающуюся фигуру, Наруто, вновь ощутив уже привычную дробь пульса в висках, в смятении завертел головой, поочередно бросая взгляд то на медбрата, то на деда. А после принял довольно глупое решение...  
— Эй! Наруто! – медбрат, оттолкнутый к стене ставшим вдруг невероятно сильным мальчишкой, выкрикнул эти слова с плохо скрываемым испугом.  
— Наруто! – послышался где-то неподалеку скрипучий голос Дзисая.  
Посетители и больные, врачи и сестры – все глядели вослед ему с волнением, интересом и полным непониманием.  
Наруто мчался по коридору больницы в сторону лестничной клетки. 

 

* * * 

Желтый солнечный луч скользнул по лицу, просвечивая огненную рыжесть шепчущихся над головой листьев. Был месяц октябрь, и осень неторопливо вступала в свои права, купая в нежном солнце и незаметно для всех окрашивая парки города в оранжевый, желтый и красный.   
Задрав голову, Наруто открыл было один глаз, но тут же зажмурился. Ярко-красный пронизанный светом лист ослепил его на мгновенье, и когда Наруто перевел взгляд на поблекшую траву, отпечатавшийся в сознании образ листа принялся плясать перед его глазами фиолетовым ромбом. Наруто сполз по стволу дерева наземь и уселся на корточки у толстых корней, возложив на колени локти.  
Больница была одной из крупнейших в городе и оттого имела на своей территории парк — небольшой, но аккуратный и ухоженный. В понимании Наруто – чрезвычайно аккуратный.   
Парк этот пользовался большой популярностью не у одних пациентов больницы, и потому народу здесь всегда было вдоволь. Так и сейчас. Наруто забрался за тонкий низенький бордюр парковой дорожки, и остался там, отстраненно наблюдая то за прохожими, то за игрой света меж листьев раскинувшейся над ним красно-оранжевой кроны.  
Он уже жалел отчасти о своем побеге. Буря в душе улеглась почти сразу же, стоило лишь ему переступить порог больницы. Осталась лишь досада да слабый стыд за то, что вновь выставил себя напоказ, вновь привлек множество взглядов, убегая, словно сумасшедший, от своего приемного отца. Искали его? Этого Наруто не знал, но возвращаться не хотелось в любом случае, а осознание того, что рано или поздно сделать это придется, раздувало в душе тоскливую обреченность.   
Поднявшись с земли, Наруто вернулся на парковую дорожку и зашагал по ней, задумчиво вслушиваясь в шепот собственных чувств. Сейчас было совсем легко от усталости. И пусто – Наруто не знал, отчего.  
Он дошел до плавного изгиба дороги: здесь та разворачивалась, следуя обратно к высокому корпусу больницы. Людей тут было немного меньше, чем в центре. Наруто лениво опустился на ближайшую пустую скамью. И просидел еще без малого минут десять, прежде чем увидел их…  
Глухого художника он узнал сразу же: тот стоял очень прямо, вполоборота к нему и с неизменно спокойным выражением лица смотрел на своего собеседника, которого Наруто счел за его брата. Они действительно были невероятно похожи – те же темные волосы, та же бледная кожа и глаза, в радужке которых не различишь черной бусины зрачка. Только ростом брат был на голову ниже, да волосы у него были иссиня-черные и короткие, с топорщащимися на затылке прядями. Про них Наруто подумал мимолетом: «Колючие…».   
Они его, конечно, не видели. Стояли где-то в десяти метрах, в тени придорожного тонкого деревца, и Наруто с его чутким слухом без труда мог услышать их разговор. Но на этот разговор, пожалуй, было куда логичнее смотреть…  
Это был язык глухонемых. Ни разу не видевший его ранее вживую, Наруто, тем не менее, сразу понял, что это он. Руки обоих братьев складывались в причудливые жесты, в которых лишь изредка удавалось Узумаки уловить хоть какой-то смысл. Зачарованно глядя на танец их рук, Наруто не заметил сразу, что, несмотря на жесты, по идее заменяющие им слова, оба все равно открывают в беззвучии рты, имитируя обычную речь. Это показалось Наруто забавным. Театр пантомимы, не иначе.  
Налюбовавшись на их мелькающие в воздухе руки, он наконец соизволил задуматься над смыслом текущего разговора. Понять суть ему, конечно, не светило, но он не мог не заметить, что брат жестикулирует агрессивно и торопливо, хмурит брови и так раскрывает рот, словно вот-вот закричит. Глухой художник, напротив, был плавен в каждом своем жесте, а на лице его не мелькнуло за все время беседы и тени недовольства. Поразмыслив недолго над этими мелочами, Наруто справедливо рассудил, что его сосед выслушивает претензии своего недовольного братца. А придя к такому выводу, посочувствовал художнику и, подперев руками подбородок, принялся созерцать беззвучную перепалку дальше.  
«А как странно получилось… — думал он, — выходит, брат его тоже глухой. Как же это… нечестно». Его брови едва заметно надломились, выдавая жалость к знакомым незнакомцам. «Нечестно», — повторил он и до конца разговора двух глухих не вспомнил о том «нечестном», что шло с ним рука об руку по дороге жизни.  
Ссора глухих, тем временем, приближалась к своему завершению. Вот брат художника поднял сведенные крест-накрест руки, словно говоря «баста!», и лицо его собеседника едва заметно помрачнело, а губы дрогнули – как обычно не издав ни звука. Хотя в этот раз он и на немом языке не успел сказать ничего. Брат вновь поднял руки, и его кисть прошлась, рассекая воздух, перед лицом художника в прощальном жесте – его Наруто понял сразу. Затем брат развернулся, собираясь уйти. Художник виновато глядел в его спину, а он с досадой выплюнул:  
— Да пошел ты…  
И Наруто вздрогнул от этих слов.  
Глухой, конечно же, ничего не услышал. Его глаза все так же виновато глядели в спину брата.   
— Саске, – окликнул он тихо, когда тот оказался уже слишком далеко, чтобы услышать его голос.  
Саске ушел.   
Они вдвоем остались в удаленном уголке парка, и художник все так же стоял, не сдвинувшись с места, и смотрел — теперь уже куда-то себе под ноги, в блеклую осеннюю траву. Он не замечал Узумаки, а тот в свою очередь не мог набраться смелости подойти. Почему? Он не знал.   
В голове звучали эхом слова Саске. Наруто уже понял, что тот вовсе не был глухим. Попытка художника окликнуть его, эти слова, фактически брошенные брату прямо в лицо... Незаметно, для собственного удовлетворения.  
Наруто закусил губу в подступающем негодовании. Нет, теперь-то он должен, просто обязан подойти к этому человеку! Заговорить, отвлечь от неприятных размышлений. Так же, как когда-то отвлек его он.  
Наруто решительно хлопнул себя по коленям. Поднялся.  
Уверенность сразу как-то поубавилась…  
Художник уже отвернулся от него, так и не заметив, и сейчас глядел куда-то в высокое осеннее небо, сложив на груди руки и подставив прохладному ветру лицо. Хотел ли он видеть сейчас хоть кого-то рядом? Наруто спешно ответил самому себе, что иногда человеку лучше побыть одному, пытаясь этим ответом замаскировать собственную трусость. Он не подошел бы к глухому и через неделю, и все оттого, что клеймо, оставленное на нем Геном с его дружками и выставленное напоказ желтыми газетными страницами – заставляло думать, будто за ним никто не видит самого Наруто. И жалость, безразличие, дружелюбие, дарованные ему – все подчас превращалось от этой мысли в подделку. Но сильнее всего пугало Наруто другое: что глухой уже откуда-нибудь узнал о его клейме…  
Узумаки нахмурился и исподлобья взглянул в его спину.  
И замер. Художник, обернувшись, смотрел на Наруто с присущей ему внимательностью.   
Их взгляды столкнулись, и Узумаки понял – нет, тот не знает ничего. До сих пор. Вот он улыбнулся уголками губ, вот переступил с ноги на ногу, разворачиваясь к знакомому лицом. Они стояли теперь друг напротив друга, и Наруто, помедлив, с неуверенностью поднял руку в приветственном жесте.  
А тот заулыбался еще шире и указал пальцем куда-то в сторону шевелюры Узумаки:  
— У тебя лист в волосах застрял.  
Наруто растерялся от неожиданности замечания:  
— Что?  
Вместо ответа глухой двинулся к нему, а когда подошел почти вплотную, поднял руку и неощутимо для Узумаки коснулся его волос.   
Наруто безмолвно стоял, растерянно глядя на замотанную легким шарфом шею художника. Через мгновенье рука глухого опустилась и застыла прямо перед его глазами. Кончики пальцев сжимали черенок маленького бледно-желтого листа.  
Уши Наруто, наверное, уже горели…  
Борясь с участившимися от волнения судорогами, он еле выдавил:  
— С-па-а-сибо.   
— Не за что. – Ответил глухой, и мягкость его голоса вселила в Узумаки какое-то чудесное спокойствие.  
Он смущенно улыбнулся, а художник добавил:  
— Тебе даже шло.


	6. Chapter 6

Прошло около получаса с тех пор, как они встретились в прибольничном парке, на самой дальней его дороге среди безлюдья, тишины и осени.  
Его звали Итачи, и ему шел двадцать первый год. Он поступил в больницу на обследование, но вынужден был остаться и на профилактическое лечение. Наруто не уточнял, что именно привело Итачи сюда. Потому что это было очевидно. Он был глухим.  
Глухим…  
Они разговаривали, бесцельно слоняясь у маленького декоративного пруда ближе к центру парка. Они говорили о совершенно неинтересных вещах, но, наверное, это не главное, если ты говоришь с тем, с кем хотел поговорить уже давно. Итачи казался задумчивым и немного грустным, и Наруто догадывался, чья была в том вина. Иногда он открывал рот, желая задать вертящийся на языке с первых минут разговора вопрос: «Скажи, что он тебе сделал, этот Саске?» — но, конечно же, не задавал.  
Они побродили у пруда еще недолго и свернули наконец на центральную дорогу, а спустя минут семь – Наруто и не заметил, как – оказались у главного входа в больницу. Широкого и массивного. И лично для Наруто – источающего какой-то невнятный, гнилостный холодок.  
— Нам уже пора. Обоим. – Ровно сказал глухой, повернув в его сторону голову.  
Он улыбался. В знак прощания.  
Наруто хотел спросить: «Мы встретимся снова?». А еще сильнее – превратить этот вопрос в беспрекословное утверждение. Но вместо этого он отчего-то произнес:  
— А-а я хо-тел вернуть те-эбе ластик.  
Итачи посмотрел на него, прищурив угольно-черные глаза, и спросил:  
— Не хочешь возвращаться?  
Сердце Наруто екнуло.  
— П-по-очему т-ты так ду-маешь? – растерянно пробормотал он.  
— Ты стал заикаться сильнее. — Спокойно ответил тот.  
Это было так. Во время их прогулки, в разговоре Наруто, казалось бы, забыл о своем дефекте, и тот – что за ирония! – решил не беспокоить его. Он говорил почти чисто, лишь начало фразы давалось ему с трудом. Но теперь – теперь он стоял перед входом в больницу. Перед перспективой скорой встречи со стариком Дзисаем и перед тонкой, едва уловимой боязнью одиночества.  
Он вздохнул:  
— Т-ты… пра-в.  
Итачи помолчал недолго:  
— Но ведь когда-то возвращаться все равно придется?  
И снова Наруто с ним согласился.   
— Тогда лучше идти сейчас. – Рассудил глухой.  
— Поче-му? – вяло отозвался Узумаки.  
И тут Итачи поразил его своим ответом.  
— Потому что пока светло.  
Наруто растерянно вытаращился на него, а тот дополнил, смущенный:  
— Когда светло, тогда не страшно. Ведь все видно…  
Он замолчал и перевел взгляд с лица Наруто себе под ноги. Заложил за ухо прядь волос: сегодня они были собраны у него в хвост, но пряди, обрамляющие лицо, все равно выбивались. Вновь дополнил:  
— Хотя, может, это верно только для неслышащих.  
Но то было лишнее. Мысленно Наруто уже согласился с ним.  
Пока светло, не страшно...   
А как по-детски, в сущности, это прозвучало. Но истина глаголет детскими устами.  
— Д-а. Я-а схожу, по-жалуй… — Ответил он, в волнительном предвкушении сжимая кулаки.  
— А я… — протянул Итачи, — буду ждать тебя завтра, здесь, после обеда. Не забудь ластик.  
И Наруто низко склонил голову, чтобы тот не увидел его глупую счастливую улыбку.

Так и начались их каждодневные встречи. Итачи неизменно ждал его в парке, после обеда, и Наруто, если только на то время не приходилось никаких процедур, каждый раз приходил. В первые дни — со смущением и смутным беспокойством. Во все последующие – с бодрящей радостью при одной мысли о том, что глухой его ждет.  
Итачи находился в палате этажом выше. Одноместная, равно как и у Узумаки, но в отличие от его – невероятно уютная… Наруто не мог объяснить, почему.   
В ней ему довелось бывать не раз. Когда в преддверии наступающего вечера на улице становилось прохладнее, они с Итачи всегда шли в палату последнего и там обыкновенно оба молчали, пока глухой, бегло водя грифелем карандаша по чистому листу, превращал его в маленькую историю. Он редко рисовал портреты — Наруто, наверное, стал исключением из этого правила. Гораздо чаще под его рукой расстилались бесконечные поля с крошечными, разбросанными по альбомному листу домиками. Или замки — величественные и хранящие отпечаток древности на каждом своем камне. Бегущие вдаль реки, дороги; чащи, пролески; тихие деревни – все это видел Наруто в альбоме глухого не раз. Но людей там отчего-то не было. И мучаясь любопытством, Наруто не спрашивал Итачи о том. Возможно, потому, что боялся обнаружить в ответе очередную ниточку, ведущую к глухоте своего нового друга. Хотя, казалось бы, как это может быть связано? Глухота художника и его предпочтения. Иногда Наруто думал об этом, и, пожалуй, то было единственным напоминанием непреложного факта: Итачи был глухим. Ни в слове, ни в жесте – ничем художник не выдавал своего дефекта, и порою Наруто казалось, будто он и не инвалид вовсе. Итачи всегда замечал, если кто-то обращался к нему – по движению губ; Итачи всегда узнавал, если кто-то входил в его палату, когда он сидел к двери спиной – по дуновению воздуха. Не только его зрение, но и его осязание, обоняние – все сохранные чувства обострились так, что полного отсутствия одного из них почти не было видно. Наруто восхищался зоркостью Итачи, его внимательностью и хорошей памятью, что тоже компенсировали глухоту, и так, восхищаясь и удивляясь, однажды пришел к мысли о том, что лишенный одного портала в мир неслышащий художник, возможно, одареннее многих людей. И счастливее многих.  
С самим Итачи он, правда, не делился этой мыслью. Они вообще редко обсуждали глухоту художника, и ни разу не затронули тему, для Наруто отталкивающую: почему же сам он оказался здесь, как сломал руку, отчего начал заикаться и почему тогда, в их вторую встречу, в парке, так сильно боялся вернуться в больницу? Наруто все гадал, когда же его спросят. Ведь это же в порядке вещей – спросить такое. Но Итачи, казалось, было все равно. А может, он просто понимал, чего Наруто будет стоить этот вопрос.  
Так прошла неделя. Соцработница, к удивлению Узумаки, стала заходить реже и ни в одну из встреч не вспомнила более о походе к следователю — для Наруто, казалось бы, неизбежном. Дни текли тихо, очень тихо, и иногда Наруто казалось, что эта тишина есть преддверие чего-то ужасного. Как и та иллюзия спокойствия, что разрушил его дед Дзисай. Тот ныне тоже не появлялся у Узумаки. Зато были ежедневные встречи с красавицей Цунаде, долгие прогулки с Итачи, и это как будто бы ограждало Наруто от внешнего мира с его неприятными обязательствами, его циничной любовью к чужим бедам и вместе с тем его безразличием. Чувствуя, как мирное течение дней обволакивает его, погружая в какое-то приятное сладкое умиротворение, Наруто все же оставался настороже, в любую секунду готовый к новому удару. Но ничего не случалось. Он все также ходил на занятия к Цунаде, теперь уже раз в два дня, а после обеда по привычке шел в парк, к дальней его дороге, где он впервые увидел Итачи с его братом – он мог бы дойти туда с завязанными глазами... Вечером же, когда они с глухим расставались, он неторопливо брел в свою палату. Забирался под тонкое больничное одеяло, закрывал глаза. Засыпал он всегда быстро, не мучаясь размышлениями и подернутыми дымкой дремоты воспоминаниями. И не случалось ничего.  
Иногда он видел того врача, Намикадзе. Высокий, широкоплечий, он проносился мимо парня, вышагивающего по коридору больницы, и конечно, в спешке, суматохе последнего не замечал. Его громкий голос, уверенный взгляд и ярко-белый халат внушали Наруто какое-то неясное восхищение. Он чувствовал, есть заслуга Намикадзе в том, что теперь соцработница оставила его, Наруто, в покое. Что он написал тогда ей? Над чем посмеялся? «Что за нахал?!» — вспоминалось ему возмущение женщины из социальной, и Намикадзе казался еще ярче. Таким нахалам-врачам место разве что в американских сериалах, но он был тут, совсем рядом, и иногда, проносясь мимо Узумаки, даже задевал его полою своего халата. Глядя издали, как тот убирает со лба темно-каштановые пряди волос, как разговаривает на ходу с какими-то другими врачами, Наруто втайне надеялся, что когда-нибудь их пути пересекутся вновь. И они смогут поговорить — не о том, как Узумаки везли в больницу в карете скорой помощи… о другом. Отчего вдруг его мыслями завладели такие надежды, он и сам толком не понимал. Наверное, Намикадзе источал какие-то неизученные наукой флюиды, что к нему хотелось приблизиться, увидев лишь раз. Он казался таким живым, каким ни был никто в этой больнице. Или это и вправду лишь казалось… издалека.  
И снова ничего не происходило. Только однажды Наруто встретил брата Итачи, и это ненадолго пробудило в нем чувства тяжелые и противоречивые. В тот день он еще до обеда решил навестить художника – так бывало у них иногда; и остановившись у двери в его палату, потянул за ручку… Он никогда не стучал: зачем стучать в дверь глухого? Но в этот раз, очевидно, стоило.  
Итачи стоял на балконе рядом с черноволосым парнем ростом чуть ниже него – на голову. Наруто сразу же узнал Саске, хотя теперь тот казался невероятно спокойным и потому невероятно непохожим на того Саске, что встретил Наруто неделей раньше в парке. Иногда руки юноши, плавно отрываясь от перил, складывались в смутные для понимания гостя знаки, и тогда Итачи отвечал очень кратко – лишь кивком головы. Они стояли плечо к плечу, как будто не глядя друг на друга, но отчего-то видели любое движение чужой руки. Наруто замер, не смея вздохнуть. Он все боялся, что его заметят, хотя, рано или поздно, это должно было случиться. И вправду. Вот Саске распрощался с братом, развернулся к балконной двери и… увидел его.   
Нет, он был лишь слегка удивлен. Тому, наверное, что не услышал, как вошел незнакомец. Положив руку на плечо Итачи, все еще разглядывающего светлый дневной город, Саске указательным пальцем очень быстро провел горизонтальную линию – от носа глухого к фигуре Наруто за стеклом.  
«Смотри».  
И дернул ручку балконной двери…  
Наруто посторонился, пропуская его к выходу, и лишь искоса позволил себе поглядеть на его лицо. Те же тонкие, изящные линии губ, аккуратный нос, завораживающая бледность кожи… и в каждой черте лица, в каждом миллиметре что-то холодное, отталкивающее, другое.   
Саске прошел мимо, бросив Наруто негромкое «здравствуйте», и Узумаки почуял едва уловимый запах мужской туалетной воды. Почему-то на этом внимание Наруто задержалось куда дольше. Итачи не пользовался туалетной водой, а Саске — да. Ничего особенного, в принципе, не так ли? Туалетная вода, ну и что? Отчего-то продолжая думать об этом, Наруто глядел вслед парню с растерянностью и смутной неприязнью: в памяти все еще были живы картины того дня, когда в парке он впервые увидел глухого с братом.  
«Да пошел ты…» — стучало у Наруто в голове, и он повернулся к переступающему порог балкона Итачи, решившись задать давно выношенный в думах вопрос.  
Он уже открыл было рот, чтобы спросить, но слова так и остались невысказанными. Итачи опередил его. Приветственно улыбнувшись, он произнес негромко:  
— Это мой младший брат.  
— Умм… — Промычал Наруто вместо ответа и чуть погодя кивнул головой.  
Итачи помолчал, продолжая глядеть на него и улыбаться. Но на этот раз улыбка его показалась Наруто какой-то вымученной и ненастоящей.  
— О-а… чем гово-рили? – спросил он.   
Итачи вычертил в воздухе загадочный жест – один из тех, что был частью языка глухих:  
— Да так…   
И Наруто понял — что бы он ни спросил о брате художника, тот, в лучшем случае, снова ответит: «Да так». Можно стыдиться глухого брата, а можно — того, что стыдятся тебя.  
— Ясно. – Он отошел немного в сторону, чтобы за плечом Итачи разглядеть сияющий в дневном солнце город. – Я-а бы на твоем ме-сте… — Но он не договорил. Вовремя исправился: — Мо-жет, в парк?  
Вообще-то, в парк идти было уже поздновато: наступал обеденный час. Но лучше глупое предложение, чем сомнительные советы.  
Узумаки поднял виноватый взгляд на Итачи. Тот молчал, и у Наруто сложилось впечатление, будто он догадался, к чему была та оборванная фраза. Но глухой просто смотрел прямо перед собой, хотя каждый раз, стоило Узумаки лишь открыть рот, он тут же переводил все внимание на него и на его губы. «Задумался?» — спросил у самого себя Наруто, в сомнении разглядывая художника.   
— Эй! – произнес он (для чего-то — громче), пододвигаясь к глухому поближе.  
И тут Итачи отреагировал мгновенно:  
— Да?  
Наруто даже растерялся. Абсолютно нулевая реакция секундой раньше никак не гармонировала с таким скорым ответом, что прозвучал сейчас.  
— Ну?... – протянул Итачи, заглядывая ему в глаза, и Наруто от растерянности повторил свое дурацкое предложение:  
— По-йдем в парк?  
Ему ответили, как и ожидалось:  
— Уже поздно. После обеда, хорошо?  
— Хорошо. – Согласился Наруто, неуверенно улыбаясь в ответ на очередную улыбку Итачи.  
«Задумался», — сказал он мысленно самому себе, и, конечно же, больше ни разу не вспомнил бы этот случай, если бы встреча с Саске, ему предшествующая, не отпечаталась смутным и беспокойным воспоминанием в его сознании. Но и она в скором времени отошла на второй план. И вновь жизнь Наруто заполнило сказочно прекрасное постоянство. Снова оно было везде и во всем, и теперь мысль о его обманчивости, о подвохе, скрывающемся в мирном течении дней, больше не посещала Наруто. Просто в один прекрасный момент он перестал ждать очередной беды.  
И тогда беда пришла.

 

* * * 

Цунаде сложила карточки с упражнениями в тоненькую колоду и спрятала последнюю в верхний ящик одной из тумбочек, что стояли за ее креслом.  
— Отлично. – Ее голос как всегда был полон оптимизма. — Ты молодец. Сегодня мы можем закончить пораньше.  
— Да? А мо-жет еще? – улыбнулся тот.  
— Может. Но завтра. – И Цунаде указательным пальцем ткнула в сторону двери.  
И как обычно, даже в этом грубоватом жесте Наруто не углядел ничего оскорбительного. Цунаде улыбнулась ему на прощание и к его удивлению тоже встала, собираясь уходить.  
— Пошли, а то запру здесь! – пригрозила она, уже добравшаяся до дверей, в то время как Наруто все еще копался у стола, собирая выданные ему на руки распечатки с упражнениями.  
— Иду.  
И они вместе вышли в приемную перед кабинетом Цунаде.  
— Я сейчас вернусь. – Успокоила женщина встрепенувшихся при виде ускользающего логопеда пациентов. И вдруг растерянно воскликнула, устремив взор на одного из них: — О!  
«Итачи!» — словно заканчивая ее фразу, подумал Наруто.  
Глухой сидел на одном из скрепленных по четыре в ряд стульчиков, между пожилым мужчиной (инсультиком, как знал Узумаки) и какой-то молодой девушкой. Он заметил Цунаде с Наруто куда раньше, чем заметили его они, но, похоже, встрече с последним удивлен не был. Впрочем, можно ли вообще удивляться тому, что заика посещает логопеда? Конечно, нет. Итачи кивнул Цунаде головой и сказал «привет» Узумаки.  
— Как неожиданно… — Протянула женщина. – Я тебя не ждала.  
И только лишь она произнесла это, как все посетители, потерявшие к ней интерес сразу после ее же обещания скоро вернуться, вновь устремили на Цунаде взгляды. Она говорила и каждое свое слово подкрепляла жестом. Люди смотрели. С тщательно скрываемым любопытством.  
— Я подожду? – предложил Итачи.  
Та отмахнулась:  
— Не надо… Я, на самом деле, надолго…  
И Наруто хихикнул, вновь привлекая к себе внимание глухого.  
— Тогда… — и тут он сам, прежде старавшийся не использовать язык неслышащих в людных местах, добавил к своим словам протяжный – равно как и слово – жест. — Тогда я зайду к тебе перед окончанием смены, а сейчас… провожу Наруто до палаты.  
Цунаде, казалось, была удивлена.  
— Вы знакомы?  
И, оглянувшись, вопросительно глянула на Наруто.  
— Т-типа… — растерянный от вмиг обращенных на него взглядов выдал тот. – Т-типа того…

Коридор, как всегда, казался нескончаемо длинным. Двое шли в безмолвии: Наруто – недовольно кося взглядом в сторону глухого, тот – глядя прямо, в кажущийся темным в противовес яркому солнцу за больничными стенами коридор. Наконец Наруто, вытянув руку, помахал кистью перед самым носом Итачи. Так, по словам художника, следовало начинать разговор с глухим, если он не смотрел в твою сторону. Вот и сейчас: Итачи повернул голову в его сторону, весь обращаясь во внимание.  
Наруто заговорил:  
— По-чему не сказал, что зн-аешь Цунаде?  
Тот виновато пожал плечами:  
— Это обидело тебя?  
— Что? Нет!   
Итачи иногда говорил напрямую, чересчур откровенно, что против воли вгоняло Наруто в легкое раздражение и смущение. Хотя, справедливости ради надо отметить, говоря напрямую и задавая вопросы в лоб, Итачи никогда не ошибался в своих догадках.  
Так и сейчас.  
— Ну… мож-ет, немного. – Хмуро прибавил Наруто, признавая это.  
Тот улыбнулся:  
— Прости.  
Прошли в молчании еще несколько однотипных коридорных метров.  
— Расскажи про нее. – Попросил Наруто, позабыв, что Итачи уже не смотрит на него, а следовательно – не «слышит».  
— Ну, расс… а, черт! – он вновь махнул ладонью перед глазами глухого и, только лишь тот посмотрел на него, четко повторил свою просьбу.  
Итачи задумчиво кивнул.  
— Откуда т-ты ее зна-ешь? – подсказал Наруто, подозревая, что просьба его оказалась для глухого слишком расплывчатой и неконкретной.  
Тот вновь кивнул и слегка сощурил глаза, хотя в тускло освещенном коридоре не было такой необходимости. Ответил он не сразу:  
— Она усыновила нас с братом.   
— Что?— не понял – или, уж скорее, предпочел не понять Наруто.  
Итачи уже не смотрел на него, но следующая его реплика стала ответом на этот неловкий вопрос.  
— Наши родители погибли, а она усыновила нас… Ее первая специальность была сурдопедагог, а вторая – логопед. Она пришла работать в тот детдом, куда меня отправили, и там взяла под свою опеку. Она взялась ставить мне речь, это стало основой для ее будущей книги. А потом… она усыновила меня и брата. Мне было тогда одиннадцать, и я… говорил как трехлетний ребенок.   
И Итачи почему-то вновь улыбнулся.  
— Быть н-не может… – Удивился Наруто. – Ты так здорово говоришь! А Цунаде… сколько ей тогда было? – и он хихикнул. – Молодая мать-ге-… героиня!..  
— Нет… — Протянул Итачи. — Ей тогда было уже за тридцать. И хорошей речью я только ей обязан…  
Он хотел сказать, очевидно, что-то еще, но Наруто перебил:  
— Сколько? – его брови от удивления сломались домиком. – Сколько же ей сейчас?  
— Сам считай. – Улыбнулся глухой. – Уже больше сорока, правильно?  
— Фига…— Вместо ответа протянул Наруто и округлившимися от моральных потрясений глазами уставился в приближающийся конец коридора. – Вы-глядит не старше трид-дцати!  
Итачи кивнул:  
— Она не любит стареть…  
— Да н-никто не любит! – не унимался Наруто, импульсивно жестикулируя. – Но как она… блин, выг-глядит. Это же ваще… супер просто. Ты ее во-обще видел? – в недовольстве обратился он к Итачи, явно укоряя его в неприятии прекрасного.  
— Видел-видел. – Улыбаясь еще шире, закивал тот. — А ты, кажется, поражен красотой моей матушки в самое сердце.   
Тут он положил свою изящную кисть на голову Наруто и полушутя потрепал его волосы.  
— Н-ничего и не поражен! — возмутился Узумаки и сердито мотнул головой, пытаясь скинуть его руку.  
— Ага!  
— Ну да!  
— Конечно…  
И так, обмениваясь легкими задорными словечками, они свернули на лестницу. А руку его со своей головы Наруто так и не скинул. И если подумать, не очень-то хотел… 

Светло-бежевые ступени замелькали под их ногами, и буквально через пару минут Наруто с Итачи оказались на третьем этаже, а спустя несколько десятков шагов – у прохладной затененной двери в палату Узумаки.   
— А-а сколько еще до ко-нца смены Цунаде? – улыбаясь, спросил Наруто.   
Если много, тогда глухой мог бы остаться в палате, с ним.  
Дверная ручка заскользила под нажимом ладони парня вниз, и дверь тихо скрипнула.  
Наруто глядел на Итачи, ожидая ответа на свой вопрос, но тот вопреки обыкновению перевел взгляд куда-то за его плечо.   
Что-то было там… Наруто обернулся.  
— Это?..  
Это была газета. Обыкновенная газета, которую какой-то шутник протолкнул в палату через щель между дверью и порогом. Эта была самая обыкновенная газета, разве что слегка пожелтевшая – то ли от давности, то ли от неправильного хранения.   
Наклонившись к ней, Итачи коснулся кончиками пальцев потрепанной бумаги. Взял в руки. Развернул ее, сложенную прежде, как и большинство газет, пополам. В глаза обоим бросился выделенный жирным заголовок. Сразу же после фотографии Узумаки…  
«Изнасилование в школьном туалете», — беззастенчиво гласил он.   
В висках Наруто гулко застучало, а спина вмиг сделалась мокрой от холодного пота.  
Он шагнул назад. Затем еще. И снова. А Итачи – тот смотрел на эту газету, его фотографию над жирным заголовком и исчерченную типографским шрифтом бумагу. И Наруто мог видеть, как приоткрываются в безмолвии его губы и как движется по желтой газетной странице его внимательный взгляд. Вот он поднял глаза на Узумаки, вот открыл было рот, чтобы сказать, спросить, утешить. Наруто глядел в его черные глаза, и с каждой секундой где-то глубоко-глубоко в его груди рос непроглядный ужас. Итачи был единственным, кто ничего не знал о случившемся с ним. И одним из немногих, перед кем Наруто хотелось бы остаться прежним собой. Но теперь разорвалась и эта нить к его сомнительному счастью. И все рухнуло. Снова. Хотя… сколько раз все рушилось до сих пор? Пора бы уже и привыкнуть. Как жаль, что он успел поверить в вернувшееся ненадолго спокойствие.  
— Это… ты? – то ли спросил, то ли убежденно заявил Итачи, подняв в неловком жесте вновь сложенную пополам газету.  
Последнее слово отдалось в голове Наруто эхом. И он сделал то, к чему уже начал привыкать с тех пор, как его, избитого и измученного, притащили в эту палату – он развернулся и побежал прочь.  
— Наруто! – донесся вслед ему сорвавшийся на тон выше голос глухого. Скоро крик повторился – только теперь чуть ближе. Итачи бежал за ним. И в отличие от медбрата, которому не так давно выпала та же доля – догонял Наруто. Наверное, потому, что для него это было важно – догнать.  
Узумаки свернул на лестницу. Застучали о плитки его ноги, а где-то сзади все так же слышался голос Итачи.  
Наверное, это было даже забавно. Для кого-нибудь. Со стороны.   
Он убегал каждый раз, когда его подстерегало пошлое, и рассудив, поразмыслив и все разложив по полочкам – разве невозможно было победить этот страх? Наверное, запросто. Но у Наруто не возникало и похожей мысли. Все, что было очевидно для наблюдателя, для него было чем-то сродни запутанного клубка, перемешанной груды скрепок, среди которых нужно было отыскать одну-единственную булавку. Он был не способен на здравое рассуждение, стоило лишь прошлому шаг ступить в его мысли. Для кого-нибудь со стороны эта беготня по больнице была несуразицей и причиной для бодрого смеха. Но его гнал по полутемной лестнице – не больше, не меньше — его собственный Ад.  
Едва не упав на повороте, он выскользнул из широкой пасти больницы – из главных ее двойных тяжелых дверей. Под ногами застучали очередные ступеньки – теперь клинкерные, и вот, щуря глаза от солнца, он понесся в сторону парка, не мысля за собой ничего.  
Он не заметил, как выбежав вслед за ним, Итачи замер на больничном крыльце, ослепленный солнцем. Как пошатнувшись, он неловко взмахнул рукой и потянул руку к гипотетическим перилам. Прошла ни минута и ни две, прежде чем он вновь взглянул в мир с присущей ему внимательностью и зоркостью. Бисеринки пота, выступившего от волнения на его висках, блестели под лучами позднего осеннего солнца.   
Наруто убежал…

 

* * *

К вечеру едва ощутимый часом ранее ветер усилился и теперь легко холодил спину под тонкой материей рубашки.  
На пожухлой серой траве мелькнула чья-то тень.  
— Уйди… — шепнул Наруто.  
Итачи ступил за бордюр парковой дороги и двинулся к нему. Вслушиваясь в шуршание за своей спиной, Узумаки спрятал голову в подтянутых к подбородку коленях. Через пару мгновений на его плечо осторожно легла невесомая рука глухого. Впрочем, исчезла она также быстро и незаметно, и Наруто, ожидающий с отвращением какой-нибудь сочувственной речи, со смутным удивлением осознал, что Итачи не собирается говорить ничего.  
Он поднял голову. Художник скосил на него взгляд.  
— Уйди.  
Итачи молчал.  
— Ид-ди, гово-рю! Ид-и отсюда!  
Но тот не двинулся с места.   
Тогда Наруто, неловко дернувшись в раздражении, встал сам и спешно зашагал в сторону больницы. Он уже и сам не понимал, что чувствует – боль от разрушенного покоя, злость от чужого молчаливого сочувствия? Он просто хотел остаться один. Но еще — он не хотел прогонять Итачи. Его следующие слова вылетели как-то сами собой. Он и не сумел уследить – как.  
— Поше-ел к черту! Слы-шишь?! Свали о-т меня-а! Дерьмо… Свали!  
Глухой, без сомнения, понял, что он сказал. Наруто специально развернулся к нему и прокричал эти слова прямо в его лицо. Брови художника в удивлении и обиде сломались пополам, а ответный взгляд больно кольнул Наруто сердце. Но он выдержал, и следующие его слова были немногим лучше.  
— Мн-е не нуж-но твое… твои уте-эшения. Иди отс-сюда. Иди от меня.  
— Хорошо. – Тихо ответил Итачи. — Тогда я не буду утешать. Можно мне остаться?  
Наруто вздрогнул от его голоса. Почему-то теперь он казался особенно ласковым. Настолько, что против воли, вопреки злости и раздражению, Наруто захотелось заплакать.  
— Нет. Нель-… зя… — Выдавил наконец он, низко склоняя голову.  
Глухой попытался заглянуть ему в глаза:  
— Почему?  
— Потому что… — Ответил вначале Наруто глупое. – Потому… — И все же заплакал. Слезы текли против желания, и голос, без того изуродованный редкими судорогами, теперь окрасился всхлипываниями и носовым оттенком. А Наруто – вновь против желания – сказал правду: — Я-а не хот-тел, чтобы ты уз-нал это... Ты. Т-ты…  
— Ничего страшного… — Растерянно прошептал Итачи, пытаясь убрать с его лба назойливые светлые пряди.— Ничего не изменилось.  
Наруто нервно усмехнулся.  
— Н-ниче-эго? Ты-ы мой гол-ос слышишь? – он судорожно сглотнул, надеясь, что это облегчит его речь. – Все-о… изменил-лось.  
— Неправда… — Вновь зашептал Итачи, и тогда Наруто с силой его оттолкнул.  
— Ни-э-правда? – хрипло выкрикнул Наруто, сверкая потемневшими от злости глазами. – Т-ты уже… уж-же, понима-йешь? Уже т-тут вык-кручиваешься передо мной!  
-Я… — Попытался вставить Итачи, но Узумаки уже не слушал.  
Он высказал ему в те минуты многое. И ровным счетом ничего глухой не заслужил услышать. Как не заслужил увидеть его разъяренных глаз, его отчаянно резких жестов – как не заслужил принять на себя всю ту злость, что по праву должна была достаться тем, кто взрастил ее в сердце Наруто. Но тогда ему было совершенно плевать. Хотелось говорить, говорить – не останавливаясь. Кричать – если надо, бездумно размахивать руками, смутно чувствуя, как вместе с возрастающей яростью хиреет постепенно его давний страх. Наконец-то. Он сказал это…  
«Не думай, что имеешь право сочувствовать мне. Ты не пережил это, ты не поймешь даже долю того, что я чувствую! Да, ты глухой. Ну и что? Тебе также больно? Тебе также страшно? Ты живешь, не оглядываясь назад. А оно всегда со мной, мое прошлое. И всегда готово ударить. И всегда по старым ранам. Знаешь, как это больно? Знаешь, каково? Когда с тобой вечно рядом твое чертово прошлое?! И от него никуда не деться…»  
— …ни-куда!  
Как же громко он кричал в те минуты! Как же было здорово, что на их самой удаленной парковой дороге совсем не было никого в те предвечерние часы.   
Итачи стоял перед ним, слушая удивленно и совершенно безмолвно. Покорно и терпеливо принимая его ярость, словно что-то вполне закономерное. И если подумать, то было просто удивительно. Будь Наруто на его месте, он бы уже давно не выдержал. О, он бы заголосил еще громче этого пресловутого страдальца. Он бы осадил его, и уж потом – потом, быть может, он пожалел, посочувствовал бы и проникся чужим горем. Потом, после. Потому что он ведь тоже не заслужил...  
Но Итачи не предпринял ни одной попытки перекричать его. Просто в какой-то момент он сказал негромко, но твердо:  
— Однажды я ослепну.  
И Наруто замолчал.  
Как будто слова упали между ними тяжелыми неподъемными гирями, и их грохот был во много крат сильнее и громче любых криков Узумаки.  
— Что?.. – одними губами прошептал он.  
Итачи молчал. Потому что повторять снова было совсем необязательно. Наруто понял все.  
— Ослеп-нешь? – он, расширив от растерянности и удивления глаза, пытался разглядеть в черноте зрачков Итачи искорки смеха. – Шут-тишь? Куда-а тебе еще сле-пнуть? Ты и так глухой…  
Итачи улыбнулся в странной задумчивости и заговорил:  
-У меня… врожденное нарушение. Генетическое. – Он помолчал недолго, а потом вновь разомкнул губы. – Ты никогда не спрашивал, как я оглох. Хорошо. Я тоже не хотел, чтобы ты узнал. У меня… синдром Ушера. Глухота с постепенной потерей зрения.   
— Но ты… — растерянно возразил Узумаки, — так хо-рошо видишь.  
— Да. – Согласился тот, и чуткое ухо Наруто уловило дрожь в его голосе. – Я буду слепнуть по-другому. – Замолчав вновь, он уставился куда-то себе под ноги, и Узумаки подумал уже было, что глухой больше не произнесет ничего. Но вот он снова заговорил, только теперь было что-то не так с его голосом. Хорошо знакомый Наруто, царапающий слух гортанный оттенок тронул слова глухого, а потом, с каждой новой фразой Итачи стал запинаться, путаться, ошибаться, сочетая слова — и Наруто понял, чего на самом деле стоила художнику его прекрасная чистая речь. Вечной собранности, самоконтроля и внимательности. И жесты – теперь они, рваные и угловатые, равно как и голос глухого – сопровождали его каждое слово. Итачи говорил, и Наруто чудилось, что перед ним был совсем другой человек. Хотя теперь отчасти так оно и было. Раньше он знал глухого Учиху Итачи, умелого художника, перед которым расстилались перспективы, ничуть не худшие, чем перед слышащими, но теперь… это был глухой с этим… как его?..  
Ушера синдромом.  
— Сначала… я буду слепнуть на несколько минут при переходе из света в темноту. Потому буду хуже различать цвета. А потом… однажды замечу, что мое поле зрения – все, что я могу обхватить взглядом… стало чуть меньше. И все бы ничего, только придется запрокидывать, опускать, поворачивать голову, чтобы увидеть то, что раньше было доступно краю моего глаза. И снова — все бы ничего!.. Но однажды мое поле станет еще меньше… и цветов станет меньше. А про видеть в темноте – и думать забудь. И так, когда-нибудь у меня останется один маленький тоннель. Его не хватит даже, чтобы прочесть букву самым мелким шрифтом. А потом исчезнет и он... У кого-то, может, и остался бы – у меня исчезнет.   
Ветер зашелестел между ними пожухлой травой. Оба молчали. И только судорожное дыхание Итачи – он впервые говорил, вместе со словами выплескивая чувства – теперь только его дыхание волновало окутавшую их тишину.   
Наконец, глухой вновь заговорил, безграмотно и слегка картаво:  
— Ты… говорить… некуда не деться от твоего прошлого. Ты…можешь забыть. Однажды ты забыть... забудешь. Ты даже можешь уехать! Просто взять и уехать в другой город отсюда. Но мне… никуда не уехать от моей слепоты.   
…новый порыв ветра толкнул Наруто в спину. Сделав шаг вперед, он обхватил руками худощавую спину Итачи. Тот замолчал сразу же и едва заметно напрягся. Впрочем – лишь на мгновение, и потом тоже обнял Наруто, неуверенно проведя ладонями по его плечам. Тишина, вновь обхватившая их, больше не развеялась, и лишь возвращаясь обратно, у порога в больницу оба сказали друг другу: «До завтра».  
Этой ночью Наруто долго не мог заснуть. Только вот мучило его далеко не прошлое. Пожелтевшая газета – теперь она валялась где-то в мусорном ведре – толкнула его к мысли здравой и досадной. Можно привлекать внимание к сплетням вокруг звезд, можно кричать о коррупции и несправедливости. С удовольствием можно выставить напоказ его, Наруто, лицо и его боль… Но никто никогда не напишет о человек, глухом и медленно слепнущем. И выбирая между двумя газетенками, внимательный к чужому горю читатель схватит ту, в которой верхнюю полосу занимает история о школьном изнасиловании, нежели ту, где кто-то где-то погружается во мрак. Правда предстала перед Наруто во всей своей циничности. Мир не был безразличен к его горю, пока оно было сенсацией, но был безразличен к тому, что в первую очередь требовало его внимания. И если он был слеп к таким как Итачи сейчас, что же должно было случиться с ними, чтобы он наконец их заметил?  
В голове Наруто пронеслось сглаженное несколькими вечерними часами:  
«Ты даже можешь уехать! Просто взять и уехать в другой город отсюда. Но мне… никуда не уехать от моей слепоты».  
С силой он дернул на себя одеяло, с головой укрылся и закрыл глаза. 

Темно…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Сурдопедагог – педагог, занимающийся обучением и воспитанием детей с нарушениями слуха.
> 
> Графическое изображение заикания, используемое в фике, может показаться неверным с точки зрения слогового деления в устной речи, однако в специальной литературе оно повсеместно используется. Дефис в данном случае обозначает судорожно-затянутое произношение звука, соответствующего предшествующей дефису букве. Так, написание «л-ес» дает нам понять, что [л`] выпал на судорогу и т.п.


End file.
